


It's Four In The Morning

by mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. I've decided I wanted to write a story again. I'm not sure if it'll be chaptered or not. This is coming off the top of my head so I may alter it a bit in the future.</p><p>Work title from 19, Pencey Prep<br/>Chapter title from 19, Pencey Prep</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Don't Wanna Drive Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've decided I wanted to write a story again. I'm not sure if it'll be chaptered or not. This is coming off the top of my head so I may alter it a bit in the future.
> 
> Work title from 19, Pencey Prep  
> Chapter title from 19, Pencey Prep

Gerard slowly rose with the biggest pounding in his head he’s ever felt. He looked beside him and saw Lindsey sprawled out on the floor along with Mikey, Frank, Jamia, and Alicia. Memories suddenly started rushing back to Gerard’s mind as he began to remember what happened last night. He feels in his pocket for his phone. Once he locates it he pulls it out and looks at the time. It was 3:59 a.m. They had been partying since 5 in the afternoon and then passed out by 11. He slowly started to stand and looked down at everyone. They are out for the count. Gerard walks to the stairs to go to the bathroom. He hit his foot on the steps and yelped. Alicia bolted upright and looked in the direction of the sound. She started laughing and then quickly stopped once she realized her head was heavier than a 20 pound weight. Gerard smirked and says “That’s what you.” and walked up the steps.  
Alicia leaned over and shook Frank from his slumber. He looked around totally confused as to what was going on. Alicia said, “Rise and shine. And wake up that boy of mine.” Frank groaned and shook Mikey off his arm. Mikey’s head hit the floor with a small thud. He woke up and said, “What the hell man?” Frank shook his head and said, “Your girl gave me strict instructions to wake you so I did.” Mikey sat up and said, “Gentler next time please?” He looked over and smiled at Alicia who was now standing and stretching. She looked down and said, “Wake up sleeping beauty.” Mikey looked at Jamia and Lindsey and replied “I’m not the only one.” Alicia and Frank laughed.  
Gerard came down the steps and said, “Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to be awake with my nemesis alone.” Mikey and Frank exchanged confused glances and Alicia said, “He hit his foot going to the bathroom and I laughed. It was pretty funny Gee. You can’t deny. You standing there holding your foot. It was priceless.” Gerard chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to Lindsey and shook her. She didn’t move. He shook his head and said, “She’s out for sure. I’ll just leave her here for a while longer.” He looked up and said, “You guys want coffee?” Everyone said “yes” in unison. Frank shook Jamia and started filing into the kitchen along with Gerard. Everyone else followed suit. Everyone sat down at the counter and table. Jamia walked in scratching her head and yawning. She plopped down next to Mikey on a stool and laid her head on the counter. She said, “Let’s not do that again for a while. What time is it anyway?” Gerard replied “Four in the morning.” Everyone groaned.  
They were only supposed to go out for a few drinks to celebrate Mikey getting his new job. They figured if they went early then they wouldn’t get too plastered seeing as they always go over board when they drink. Obviously they were wrong. They ordered round after round and decided to leave before they became too drunk to get home. Everyone decided on crashing at Frank’s and Jamia’s since they had a few too many to push their luck on an hour drive home against the 15 minute drive to Frank’s. They got in and Frank headed straight to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of liquor and cups. It was a wrap after that.  
So here they were seated in the kitchen feeling like yesterday’s news. Gerard started getting the mugs out of the cabinet and said, “I’m with you on that one.” He slammed the cabinet shut and everyone hissed along with him. He mumbled a “sorry” and proceeded with making the coffee. Once he got the machine up and running he joined the others and sat down with his head down. After what felt like forever they heard movement at the doorway. Everyone sat up when Lindsey said, “You all look like I feel.” They started laughing and Lindsey walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and proceeded with drinking half the bottle. She sat down the bottle when she was satisfied and walked over to the coffee. She stopped the machine and said, “Coffee’s ready guys.” She started pouring the cups. When she was finished she picked up hers and Gerard’s and walked over to him. He took the cup from her with a quick “thanks” and kiss to her cheek. Alicia made for the rest of the cups to pick out her favorite mug with WWE written on it. She grabbed it and then she went to sit back down. Mikey looked at her and laughed and said, “I guess that means I have to get my own then huh?” She shrugged and said, “I could always go put mine back so you can get both.” Everyone burst out into laughter and Mikey said, “No that’s fine. I’ll just get mine and Jamia’s. Frank can get his own for that rude interruption of my sleeping.” Frank laughed and said, “Fine by me.” They walked over to get the coffee and sat back down when they were done. Everyone sipped on their coffee in silence until Jamia said, “Why are we all acting like Zombies. We got drunk not died.” Everyone just groaned.  
Jamia shook her head and stood up. She walked across the room and said, “I’m going to get in my bed. Are you coming Frank?” Frank nodded and finished his coffee. He put his and Jamia’s mugs in the sink and then headed in Jamia’s direction. Frank turned around and said, “See you guys when we wake back up.” Everyone else said “good night” as they got up and made their way back to the living room. Gerard and Lindsey cuddled on one couch while Mikey and Alicia occupied the other.  
**********  
The sun came in through the curtains in Frank’s bedroom. He slowly rose and looked over at the time on his nightstand clock. It was 11:16 a.m. He looked over when he felt Jamia stir. He smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled. “Good morning handsome.” “Good morning beautiful.” Jamia sat up and said, “That was a pretty wild night we had huh?” Frank chuckled and said, “It’s not often we get together with everyone and throw down you know? No complaints here.” Jamia leaned over and kissed Frank on the lips. Nothing special just a small peck to let Frank know she was on the same page as him. Frank got up and walked into the bathroom in their bedroom. Jamia stood and stretched. She put on her slippers and walked over to the bathroom. She looked around the corner of the door and said, “I’m going to make breakfast for everyone.” Frank shook his head and said, “I’ll be right down.” Jamia nodded and left.  
She went downstairs and smiled at the two couples laid out on the couch. She walked past and opened the blinds. Gerard started to move and looked over. The sun stung his eyes and he rubbed away at them. He shook Lindsey awake. Jamia walked over and nudged Mikey with her slipper clad foot. He sat up right away dropping Alicia against the couch. She looked up and said, “Payback huh?” Mikey chuckled and said, “No baby. I was just a little startled is all.” Jamia laughed and said, “Sorry. I’m making everyone breakfast though. I wanted you guys to keep me company in the kitchen.” Alicia sat up and said, “Why don’t we all just go to a diner?” Everyone nodded in agreement. Frank walked down and said “good morning” to everyone. Jamia filled Frank in on the details.  
Everyone started getting ready for their outing in separate bathrooms seeing as though Frank’s house had four bathrooms. Each couple to their own. When everyone was ready they all piled in their cars and drove to the diner.  
**********  
Later that evening Frank and Gerard decided to go see a movie while Lindsey and Jamia stayed in at Frank’s place and watched movies on the couch. When they got to the theater they got their tickets and popcorn. They went to the theater and sat down. When they were comfortable Frank looked over and said, “We haven’t been out together in ages.” Gerard sipped his soda and said, “I know. We’re always so busy. Glad we got away tonight though.” The previews of the movie started and they turned their attention to the screen. Frank lifted the armrest that was between him and Gerard and snuggled into Gerard’s side. They watched the movie in peace.  
**********  
“That movie was great. What do you wanna do now?” Frank asked. “I don’t know. Whatever you want to do is fine by me.” Frank replied “Let’s just go back to your place and watch another movie.” They agreed on that and hopped in the car. Frank turned the music up full blast and drove with the Gerard in the passenger seat playing an air guitar along to the music. They got to Gerard’s house and went inside. Soon as they got inside they took off their shoes and jackets. Frank grabbed Gerard’s phone and ordered pizza. They sat down and started looking through movies. They popped one in and started watching. Gerard lay on Frank’s lap while watching the movie. Frank was too busy watching Gerard though. Gerard noticed and said, “What’s up Frank? You keep looking at me like you have something you wanna say… or do?” Frank opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer and paid the boy for the pizza. He sat it on the table and then returned to the chair.  
Gerard was sitting there waiting for Frank to say what he was about to say. Frank looked at Gerard and said, “The real reason I don’t come out with you anymore is because you’re too tempting. I want you like I’ve never wanted you before. I always do when we’re together.” Gerard sat there with a calm expression. Then he leaned close to Frank and said, “That’s exactly how I feel.” They sat there staring into each other’s eyes. They leaned in closer and closer and then Gerard’s phone started ringing with Lindsey’s ringtone blaring out. Frank sighed as Gerard leaned back to reach for his phone. When he retrieved it he answered it.  
“Hey baby. Having a fun girl’s night?”  
“Yes I am. I was just calling to check on you. Did you guys enjoy the movie?”  
“Yes it was great Lynz.” Gerard looked up to see Frank getting the pizza and bringing it over to the coffee table.  
“Good, good. We just ordered some pizza. I just wanted to check on you.”  
“We did the same. Ours just arrived a few minutes before you called.”  
“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later baby. Good night.”  
“Good night Lynz. I love you.”  
“I love you too Gee.”  
Gerard hung up the phone and saw Frank sitting there eating his pizza. Frank leaned over and grabbed another piece and gave it to Gerard. Gerard took the pizza and started to eat. Frank finished his and began staring at Gerard again. Gerard looked and said, “If you wanna do something about it Frankie then do it. Nothing or no one is stopping you.” Frank took the pizza out of Gerard’s hand and grabbed him. He pulled him up the stairs to Gerard’s bedroom. He pulled him in and said, “Tonight I’m going to make you mines.” Then he shut the door.


	2. Don't Wanna Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on Gerard and Frank's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter when it says "that what you" it's supposed to say "that's what you get". And at the end it's supposed to be "I'm going to make you mine AGAIN." For some reason the again disappeared. Haha! But anyway...
> 
> There's parts where I refer to "vagina" as "sweet spot" and "button" as "clitoris" because I'm not comfortable with any words for vagina... not even vagina. Or the word clitoris. I also find words for penis horrid also but I won't go as far as making new words for that. 
> 
> Now... enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title from 19, Pencey Prep.

Gerard, Mikey, and Frank had been inseparable. Of course you know Mikey is Gerard's younger brother. He's younger by one year. Mikey and Frank are the same age. Mikey met Frank in school in grade 8. They became close and soon enough Frank started going over to the brothers house after school. One afternoon Frank asked to go over cause he didn't want to be home alone that day and Mikey said it was fine. That's the day Frank met Gerard for the first time. 

He came into the house and threw down his backpack. He yelled "Hey Mikes! I'm home!" Mikey and Frank emerged from the kitchen in time to see Gerard bending over and taking off his shoes. Frank smirked and said, "Nice first introduction." Gerard stood up and spun around. He looked at Frank and then to Mikey and said, "Sorry. I wasn't aware that we were having company." He extended his hand to Frank and said, "Hey. I'm Gerard, Mikey's older brother." Frank smiled and shook his hand and said, "Not too old I hope. I'm Frank." Gerard smirked and said, "Well I'll leave you guys to it." Mikey said, "Actually I was hoping you'd hang with us. We're going to watch Star Wars and chuck popcorn at each other. You know. Same shit you and I do. Just one extra person." "Yeah, I get it Mikes. I'm not dumb." Mikey laughed along with Gerard. Frank just stood there staring at Gerard. Gerard smiled an uneasy smile and Frank turned to Mikey and said, "Let's go finish the popcorn." At that Frank and Mikey left Gerard standing there smiling like a weirdo from watching Frank walk away.  
**********  
Later on that day Mikey had fallen asleep while watching their third Star Wars movie. Frank called his Mom to stay over since it was Friday and of course she agreed. So there was Gerard and Frank sitting in Gerard's room talking about the kind of music they loved. When the conversation died down Frank looked at Gerard and saw that he was already looking at him. Gerard said, "You keep staring at me. Why?" Frank laughed and said, "I'm sorry man. You're just attractive." Gerard smiled and replied "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself you know?" Frank shook his head and said, "I'm okay to look at I guess." They laughed and then an awkward silence built around them. Frank was the first to break it with "Can I ask you something kind of personal?" Gerard nodded. Frank continued "Do you like men or women?" Gerard replied "I like whomever catches my attention." Frank nodded his understanding and said, "Yeah. Me too. I think I'm going to go to bed now. It was nice meeting you today and hanging." Gerard stood up to walk him to his bedroom door and said, "Same Frank. See you in the morning." Frank nodded and headed for Mikey's bedroom. Gerard closed his door and smiled. He undressed and got into bed. He fell asleep thinking about how close him and Frank were going to be. 

Frank walked into Mikey's room and walked over to his bed. He tapped him awake and told him he needed something to sleep in. Mikey got up and said, "I'm sorry for leaving you up alone with Gerard. I hope it wasn't weird." Frank laughed and said, "Why would it be weird?" Mikey went into his dresser and pulled out a shirt and pajama pants then tossed them to Frank and said, "Because he's older than you." Frank caught it and said, "Yeah, but only by a year. It isn't weird for you." Mikey looked at Frank like he was stupid and said, "Of course it isn't numb nuts. He's my brother. I kind of know the man well enough not to care about his age." Frank laughed and said, "Look. Like I said it's just one year. And besides we had a great time after you fell asleep. We talked in his room about movies and music for a little bit. He's pretty cool." Mikey smiled and said, "Yeah. Best big brother ever. I love him. You will too." Frank finished putting on the pajamas and said, "I'm sure I will." 

They laid down in the bed and covered up. They said "good night" and turned off the lamp. Mikey was sound asleep within 3 minutes. Frank knows because he'd been watching the time go by on his cell phone. He tried to sleep but all he could think about was Gerard's smile and dorky laugh. He couldn't wait to get closer to the boy. For now though he decided the smart thing to do would be to get some sleep before he regretted it in the morning. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep with Gerard haunting his dreams.  
**********  
Gerard sat there in his bed with a raging hard on. Him and Frank didn't do anything once Lindsey had interrupted for the fifth time in a 30 minute setting. They wanted to take it slow but apparently that wasn't going to work. Every time they got deep into the kiss Gerard's phone would sound and Lindsey would be on the other end. Apparently her and Jamia had a couple of drinks and Jamia had passed out leaving her bored. So what else to do besides annoy your husband. The last time she called Frank had had it hearing exactly what she was saying.  
"Hey baby. I'm so bored and horny. I wish you were here with me. I would love to give you the best orgasm of your life right now."  
Frank sat up and looked at Gerard after hearing that. Gerard glanced at Frank and then shrugged.  
"Oh, wow! *nervous laugh* I would love that too baby. You always make me feel good."  
"Are you alone right now? Like is Frankie sleeping?"  
"No babe. Frank's actually right here next to me." Frank looked at Gerard and shook his head smiling.  
"That's too bad. I was going to ask you to get off with me." Gerard looked at Frank to make sure he was okay. Frank didn't seem at all phased.  
"Well I'm sorry baby. As much as I would love that right now I can't. Frank and I were still watching a movie."  
Lindsey laughed and said, "Okay Gee. But I want you to know I'm so fucking wet right now thinking about you. I can just get myself off and you can listen. Do you wanna listen real quick? You wanna hear me cum and moan your name?" Gerard blinked slowly and breathed into the phone. Lindsey chuckled and said, "I thought so. That movie can wait baby. Frankie isn't going anywhere." That's when Gerard snapped back to reality and saw that Frank was in fact walking towards the door. Gerard covered the phone and whispered "Frank. Come here." Frank looked at Gerard and said, "You know me. I'm never jealous. But don't think you can grow a hard on from her in front of me and I'm going to take care of it." Then he opened the door and said, "I'll be on the couch." and closed it. Gerard sat there dumbfounded. He heard Lindsey moan his name and got back on the phone. He helped her finish and then hung up the phone. 

Now he's sitting there hard and without Frank. He tried texting Frank but he ignored him. Gerard quickly got himself off thinking about Lindsey and went to sleep with her name on his lips. 

In the living room Frank was sitting there watching a porno and palming himself through his pants. He decided he might as well just go for and pulled himself out. He pleasured himself and came hard in his hand. Then he went to sleep after cleaning himself up.  
**********  
The next morning Frank woke up to Gerard cooking breakfast. He sat up and went into the kitchen. Gerard looked at him and said, "Good morning." Frank nodded and say down at the table. Gerard said, "Cheese eggs and toast okay?" Frank nodded again without looking at him. He continued to pick at his hands for nothing in particular while Gerard sighed and continued cooking. Frank decided to make himself useful and got up to get the bread. He reached in front of Gerard for the bread box. When he grabbed it he went over to the toaster and got a few pieces out. He popped them in the four slots and pushed the buttons down. He then turned around to be met with Gerard standing in front of him. Frank looked up at him and stared. Gerard stared back. Then his eyes slowly trailed down Frank's uncovered body then back up to his face. Frank continued to stare. Gerard reached out and touched Frank's face. He leaned down to kiss him but stopped when he heard the door swing shut and Lindsey calling his name. Frank sighed and walked around Gerard to sit at the table. Gerard turned around just in time to see Lindsey walking into the kitchen. "Smells yummy. Hey Frank." Frank said a quick "hi". "What are you cooking baby?" Just then the toast popped out the toaster. "I'll get it." Lindsey grabbed a plate and started taking the bread out. Gerard finally answered and said, "Cheese eggs and toast. I didn't know you were coming home so early. I would've made you some." Frank got up and said, "What's Jamia doing?" Lindsey replied "When I left she was washing. And baby she cooked for me so that's fine. We're going to do a little shopping. I just came home to get some clothes and wash." She sat the toast on the table as Frank was leaving to answer his ringing phone. 

Gerard plates the eggs as Frank walked back into the kitchen on his phone. "I miss you too baby. I'll see you when you get back I guess. Actually I can come back to the house with Lindsey to see you real quick." Frank sat the phone down and put it on speaker so he could butter his toast. He reached over for the butter and started. "It's fine baby. Continue spending time with Gee. I'm fine. I see you all the time." Frank frowned and said, "I've spent enough time with him. I wanna see my girl. Can I see my girl when I want to?" Gerard glared at Frank with hurt eyes. Frank ignored it. Jamia chuckled and said, "Of course baby. Bring your sexy ass when she comes. I'll be waiting. Bye baby. I love you." "Alright. I love you too sugar." Lindsey poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "I'm going to get ready now." then left out the kitchen.

Gerard waited until he heard his bedroom door close to say "What the hell do you mean you've spent enough time with me? We barely see eachother anymore." Frank put eggs on his bread and said, "I can see my girl if I want to you know. I miss her." Gerard scoffed and said, "You didn't miss her too much yesterday when you were practically fucking me with your eyes." Frank chuckled and said, "And you weren't worried about spending time with me when you were getting horny to you girl on the phone. So... like I said. I've spent enough time with you." Frank bit into his toast. Gerard pushed his chair back hard with a scrape on the floor. He walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed his mug. He poured some coffee into his cup and then leaned his body onto the counter. He watched as Frank continued to eat his food as if he didn't care. Gerard slammed down his mug causing Frank to look up at him and stormed over to the table. "What's your problem? You never got jealous before. Now you're so jealous you say shit to hurt my feelings and then act as if you don't care?" Frank swallowed his food and said, "You sat there and reacted to it dead in front of my face. You got hard for her and forgot I was even there until she mentioned my name. You think I want to..." Frank stopped talking when he heard Lindsey coming down the steps. Gerard walked back over to his coffee and began drinking it. She walked into the kitchen in her bath robe with her mug in hand. She placed the mug in the sink and smiled at Gerard. Frank watched as she sashayed over to Gerard and kissed him. They deepened the kiss. Gerard started running his hands up and down her back as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair to the back of his neck. She pulled away and said, "If you're finished with your meal you can follow me." She walked out of the kitchen. Frank looked at Gerard and watched as he finished off his coffee then placed his mug in the sink. Gerard turned around and looked at Frank. They stared at eachother and Frank began to gnaw on his lip. He was secretly praying that Gerard didn't walk out of that kitchen. But he was brought out of his thoughts when Gerard said, "I'll see you whenever you began to miss me." and walked out. Frank sat there with his blood boiling. He finished his food and got fully dressed. Then he went home.  
**********  
Gerard walked into the room as Lindsey was dropping her robe. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked. She cocked her eyebrow and that was all Gerard needed to see. He walked up behind her and rubbed his hands up her back and over her shoulders. He then pressed himself up against her and caressed her breasts. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. He kissed and licked her all over her shoulders and neck. He bit down and she threw her head back with a gasp escaping her mouth. He ran his hand down her until he reached her sweet spot. He massaged two fingers on her button. She began to quiver under his touch. Moans were pouring from her throat. She turned around and crashed her lips to Gerard's. They devoured eachother. Tongues colliding and sliding in and out of eachothers mouths. Lindsey broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of Gerard's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. She threw it on the floor and reached for his underwear. She got on her knees and pulled them down. She stared at Gerard's member. She slowly stroked it while staring in Gerard's eyes. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth never breaking the eye contact. Gerard's mouth hung open as Lindsey deep throated him. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. He felt his legs starting to give in. Soon as he felt he couldn't take it anymore Lindsey pulled off. She stood up and pulled Gerard over to the bed. She sat down and pulled him on top of her. He leaned down and caught her breast in his mouth. He sucked lightly and tickled his tongue on her nipple. He then did the same treatment to the other one. When he was done he kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips. He lined himself up and slid into her sweetness. She threw her head back and moaned. Gerard attacked her neck while he thrusted into her. They rocked their hips together in perfect unison. Lindsey scratched her nails into Gerard's back. He groaned out and pushed deeper into her hitting her g spot. She screamed out his name and came all over his dick. Gerard's hips stuttered as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her panting. They laid there like that for a couple minutes. 

Lindsey moved under Gerard signaling that it was time for him to move. He sat up and pulled out of her. She smiled at him and said, "That was so fucking good. I needed that." Gerard laughed and said, "You? Shit me too. Don't you have to go now? Plus Frank is waiting for you." "Oh shit! I forgot about him." Lindsey jumped up and started getting ready.  
**********  
Frank pulled into his drive through and parked the car. He hopped out and went into his house. When he stepped inside Jamia was coming down the steps putting in her earring. She walked over to him and kissed him. He smiled back and said, "You look too beautiful." She spun around and said, "You think?" while stopping and doing a cutesy pose. He laughed and shook his head yes. She turned to walk to the kitchen and said, "Where's Lindsey?" Frank sighed and said, "Her and Gerard started fucking so I left. They don't even know. She's probably rushing thinking I'm still there." Just then Jamia's phone started ringing. She picked it up and showed Frank who it was. He laughed and started walking out the kitchen. "Hello!"  
"Hey Jamia! Is Frank there?" Jamia walked up behind Frank an kisses the back of his neck and said, "Yes he is."  
Lindsey sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Tell him I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to forget he was here."  
Jamia said, "He's cool. But I'll tell him anyway. Are you still coming?"  
"Yeah. I'm grabbing my keys and leaving out soon as I tell Gerard Frank is home. See you in 30."  
"Don't get a ticket girly." Lindsey laughed and said, "I'll try not to. See ya." 

They hung up and Jamia told Franl what Lindsey said. Frank just turned around to her and said, "Can I taste you?" Jamia was taken aback a little by his bluntness. But she smirked and said, "You can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours." Frank kissed her and said, "Damn right." and pushed her down onto the couch. They made out on the couch like a teenage couple until Jamia reminded Frank that Lindsey was on her way. Frank sat up and lifted Jamia's skirt up. She moaned when he leaned down and smelled her through her panties. He moved them to the side and licked her from bottom to top. He looked at her and said, "You taste as good as you smell." She bit her lip and lifted up into his face. He smirked and said, "Eager are we?" She whined and said, "Just fucking eat it Frankie. Make her purr." "My pleasure." He pull her panties off and threw them at her. She laughed and said, "Stop playing." Frank smiled and then went to work. He devoure her like she was his last meal. She cried out his name and arched her back. She put her hand on Frank's head and began to ride his face. He continued to flick his tongue over her button repeatedly. She was going crazy. He put two fingers inside her and she arched up off the couch again into his touch. He fucked her kitten with his mouth and hand until she was a shaking mess. She screamed out "I'm cumming Frankiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Frank pulled his hand out and stuck his tongue in. He lapped up her juices until she couldn't take the touch anymore. 

The doorbell rang and Frank got up to answer the door. Jamia put her underwear back on and fixed herself. Frank walked back in the living room with Lindsey trailing behind him. He kissed Jamia and said, "Have fun baby. I'm going to go nap. See you when you get back." He looked at Lindsey and said, "Take care of my girl." Then he went upstairs to his bedroom. Jamia got up and said, "So... now that we've both been satisfied that craving let's go satisfy the other one." They giggled and walked out arm in arm to the door. They left and went shopping.  
**********  
Frank woke up to his text tone going off. He looked at the phone and saw that it was Gerard. He picked it up and opened the text.  
Gerard: Hey.  
Frank: What's up?  
Gerard: I'm sorry about what I did earlier. That was pretty harsh. Even though you were harsh too.  
Frank: It's whatever.  
Gerard: Um... okay. Are you busy?  
Frank: Nope. Was just sleeping. But I'm not doing that anymore.  
Gerard: Do you mind coming to meet me at our park?  
Frank: Naw. When?  
Gerard: You really don't have to come you know?  
Frank: I know. Now answer the question.  
Gerard: In an hour. I have to get washed and dressed.  
Frank: Same. See you there.  
Gerard: See you there. Ily.  
Frank: Ily too. 

Frank put his phone down as he sat up in bed. He leaned back and thought about the first time he and Gerard kissed. 

They returned to Gerard and Mikey's house after a night of drinking cause Mikey and Frank graduated. They stumbled in with Mikey hanging from their shoulders. They carried him upstairs to his room and put him in bed. They then left out and went into Gerard's room. Gerard closed the door and said, "That was fun." Frank nodded and Gerard smiled at him. Frank looked and said, "What?" Gerard replied "I'm so proud of you guys. Y'all deserved to cut loose tonight. Next is college. It's pretty fun. Parties and late night cram sessions with friends. Work isn't always hard if you have the right group to motivate you while having fun also. Can't wait for you guys to experience it." Frank laughed and said, "Are the girls and guys as loose as everyone say because I need to get laid?" Gerard laughed and shook his head yes. Frank said, "That was a joke. I don't just go doing anything with anyone you know?" Gerard smiled and walked up to Frank and said, "I know Frankie. You still have yet to kiss me and you've known me for four years." Frank stared at Gerard. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "I didn't think you'd want me to." Gerard reached out and pulled Frank's body close to his and said, "It's all I've ever wanted since I first had you alone in my room." Frank couldn't take the burning in the pit of his stomach while looking into Gerard's eyes so he looked down. Gerard reached up and lifted Frank's head by up by his chin and said, "Would you like to kiss me now?" Frank let out a shaky breath and breathed a "yes" over Gerard's lips. Gerard closed what little space they had left and kissed Frank. Soft and sweet at first. It turned into a heated kiss within mere seconds. Gerard pushed Frank up against his door and started running his hands all over him. They took eachothers jackets off and then attacked eachothers lips again. Gerard grinder his hips into Frank's and Frank lost all control. He pushed Gerard back until he was falling on his bed. He climbed on top of him and said, "I've been waiting for you to fucking touch me since you turned around and looked at me." Four. Fucking. Years. Gerard." he said between kisses planted on Gerard's neck. Gerard ran his hands under Frank's shirt and said, "All you had to do was ask." Frank groaned and pushed his groin into Gerard's. Gerard threw his head back and pushed up into Frank. Frank kept going and going. They were panting and moaning like filthy whores and they loved every bit of it judging by the bulges in their pants. Gerard rolled them over so that he was on top and continued to grind into Frank. Frank had a look of plain sex etched across his face and Gerard was so happy he was the reason why. Gerard leaned down to lick Frank's ear and whispered "Do you want me to make you cum baby?" Frank moaned and grinded up into Gerard and said, "Yes Gee. Please fucking make me cum." Gerard smirked and said, "I'm going to make you cum in your pants like a whore. Do you want that?" Frank nodded his head and Gerard smiled. "Good. I'm gonna cum with you." He grinded down hard on Frankie causing the friction that they so desperately wanted. Frank moaned out Gerard's name and Gerard all but lost it. He grinded down harder and that was it. He looked into Frank's barely open eyes and said, "I'm cumming baby. Are you cumming with me?" Frank choked out a yes as they both began cumming. Their eyes widened as they stared at each other while cumming. When they finally came down from their high Gerard caressed Frank's face and said, "You were so good baby and we didn't even have to get undressed. No one has ever done that to me." Frank smiled and said, "I can say the same." They laid there and stared at eachother until they fell asleep. 

Frank was brought out of his reminiscing by his phone's text tone. It was Gerard telling him he was done washing and getting dressed. Frank jumped up and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing this with me if you are. If you're not I don't blame you. Haha! 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


	3. Two Kids Sitting On A Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out and have an interesting talk while the guys meet up and do the same.  
> Gerard has a breakdown.  
> The boys get the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors. No matter how much I proof read I still miss something.
> 
> While I was writing this everything was wiped away. If this ends up being short I'm sorry. I'm just kind of not feeling it anymore since that happened. 
> 
> Chapter title from Lloyd Dobbler by Pencey Prep. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"So. I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Lindsey said before taking a bite out of her panini. Jamia looked up from her food and said, "Shoot." Lindsey swallowed her food and continued "Do you think they guys are okay?" Jamia gave a confused look so Lindsey elaborated. "When I went home yesterday the air between them was so thick it couldn't be cut with a meat cleaver. And when I was getting ready I heard a loud slam. When I went to see what it was they were just staring at each other angrily. They tried to cover it up but that wasn't happening." Jamia shrugged and said, "Frank did seem a bit tense when he came home. But whatever it is I'm sure they'll figure it out. They always do. I didn't bother asking Frank though. You know how he can get being a Scorpio and all." Lindsey chuckled and said, "Yeah." They kept eating their food. Jamia looked up to see Lindsey looking deep in thougt and said, "What?" Lindsey looked at Jamia and said, "Do you think they've started sleeping together again?" Jamia chewed her hot dog thoughtfully. She swallowed and said, "If they were they wouldn't be so upset." They both burst into laughter. Jamia calmed down and said, "I don't think so though... at least not yet." Lindsey nodded. 

They continued eating their food and watching the on goers. When they finished they decided to go see a movie at the cinema inside the mall outlet. They gathered their bags and put them in the car. They walked back into the mall and went to the cinema. Lindsey got their tickets while Jamia got them a popcorn and soda to share since they just finished eating. They met up and gave the guy their ticket stubs then went into their movie. Once the movie started the girls cuddled together and watched.  
**********  
Frank closed his car door and began walking up the hill to the park where they were meeting. When he reached the top he saw Gerard already seated on the bench. Frank went and sat on the other end of the bench. Gerard turned his body to face Frank. Frank looked at him and said, "Why are we here?" Gerard sighed and said, "Straight to the point huh?" Frank sighed and said, "What is it?" Gerard started talking fast. "I'm sorry about what happened last night and earlier. I don't know what you would have preferred though. I couldn't ignore her she's my wife Frank. You never ignore Jamia and I never ignore Lynz. What's different now? Why are you so..." Frank cut in saying "That never happened before. She never called and said the things she said. You got turned on by her when it was supposed to be our moment. Did you expect me to want to have sex with you after you got turned on by her? It was supposed to be our moment. I'm never jealous and I'm still not but that hit hard a little bit. You can't tell me you wouldn't have felt the same as me if it'd been reversed." Gerard nodded. They stared out at the sunset. Gerard looked at Frank. Frank looked up at Gerard once he felt him staring and said, "What?" Gerard smiled and said, "Could you come a little closer. You don't have to come all the way. Just close enough so you won't feel so far away." Frank looked like he was contemplating and then scooted closer. Gerard motioned for him to move a tad bit closer. Frank sighed and moved closer. Gerard chuckled and said, "You're really something else, you know that?" Frank nodded and said, "But you love me so it doesn't matter." Gerard smiled and replied "I love everything about you. Even you're flaws." Frank bowed his head and said, "I can say the same about you." Gerard reached over and lifted Frank's head. Frank wouldn't make eye contact with Gerard and Gerard sighed. He dropped his hand down and said, "Why won't you look at me Frank?" Frank shook his head no. Memories came flooding back to Frank that he'd sworn he'd forgotten. Pushed aside. But there they were in the forefront of his mind. Attacking him out of nowhere and he couldn't take it. "Frank talk to me. Look at me." Frank continued to look down. Gerard got on his knees in front of Frank to look at him but Frank just looked away. Gerard sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and said, "Frank. Look at me. What are you afraid of...?" Frank just stared into the sunset. Gerard repeated the question. Soon it was a combination on Frank shaking his head and Gerard repeatedly asking "What are you afraid of?" Soon Gerard had had enough and grabbed Frank by the arms and shook him while screaming "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?" Frank pushed Gerard back and looked at him with teary eyes and screamed "I'M AFRAID OF LOVING YOU! OKAY!? THAT'S WHAT IM AFRAID OF! I'm afraid of looking into your eyes and seeing what we had before. I saw the way you looked at me just now and last night. And the angry way you approached me at breakfast. That's love. The love we used to share. Not just this friendship love." Gerard sat there shocked. Frank continued "I'm afraid that I'll love you again like I did before and you'll hurt me again. I don't want that. You hurt me and I don't want that again. I know I had Jamia but... *sigh* You hurt me." "I know I did Frankie. I would never hurt you again though. I was angry and it just happened. I won't apologize for marrying her though Frank. Because I do love her very much." Frank replied "I know that Gerard. And I don't want you to apologize for it. I just want you to realize that you hurt me. It wasn't even the fact that you married her. It was the fact that you pushed me aside. You acted as if nothing ever happened between us. I could live with that though. But when you completely stopped talking to me as a best friend... that killed me Gerard. That hurt more than anything." Gerard hung his head low. "I know that Frank. I apologized for it too. What else do you want me to do?" I can't take it back cause lord knows if I could I would. But I can't." Frank looked at Gerard and said, "I know you would. I don't even know where all this came from. Maybe it's the fact that we hadn't been here since the night you hurt me." Gerard nodded and stood up. 

He reached for Frank's hand and Frank took it. He hugged Frank as tight as he could. Frank melted into the hug. Gerard felt the way Frank relaxed and smiled to himself. He loved that he still had that affect over Frank after all this time. Gerard pulled back and looked into Frank's eyes. They shared the love that Frank was talking about. They saw how much they loved each other. "Maybe we shouldn't do this again Gerard." Gerard caressed Frank's face and said, "We don't have to do anything you don't want. But remember... it was you who started this yesterday. And you seemed very sure about it. So what's changed?" Frank closed his eyes and said, "Coming here." Gerard kissed Frank's forehead. Frank leaned into it. He opened his eyes and looked at Gerard. Frank reached up and rubbed Gerard's lips with his fingers. He then replaced them with his lips. They kissed sweetly. It didn't progress into anything more. They just kissed open mouthed without tongue. Frank pulled back and looked down. Gerard pulled his head up and said, "If we decide to start back up I promise I won't hurt you again. I'll do anything to make sure you see that I mean what I'm saying." "What if the girls don't agree this time?" Gerard smirked and said, "Then that'll make it even hotter when making love. Knowing we're not supposed to be doing it always got us off better. Stolen glances and touches." Frank laughed and said, "You've always been so damn naughty." Gerard nodded and pecked Frank's lips. "You've never complained." Gerard kissed him again and Frank moaned into it. Frank leaned his head back as Gerard's mouth connected with his neck. Frank sighed and held Gerard's head while he made love to his neck with his tongue. "You always made me feel so good." Gerard smiled against Frank's neck and said, "You've always done the same for me too. I'd love to make you feel even better. All you have to do is say yes." Gerard looked at Frank and Frank looked blissed out. Gerard laughed and said, "Well?" Frank leaned in and licked Gerard's ear. He nibbled on it for a bit and then moaned, "Yes." Gerard felt shivers go down his spine. His knees got weak. He held onto Frank and said, "Let's go." They walked down the hill hand in hand to the car. They decided on Frank's car since it was closer to them. Frank would drive Gerard back to his later. Right now he had one thing on his mind. Making love to Gerard.  
**********  
Gerard sat in the passenger side seat reared back. He was so excited. He kept looking over at Frank as Frank drove them back to his place. Gerard had asked the girls where they were and they said they wouldnt be back for a while. He let them know they were together. They said okay and they'd see them later. Gerard's mind started to drift as they drove to the house. 

"Hey what's up?" Frank had said to Gerard as he approached him on the park bench. He hadn't seen him in four weeks and then he'd called out of nowhere asking to meet up at 3 in the morning. Gerard stood up and said, "I married Lindsey." Frank looked at Gerard and laughed. "You're joking right? I mean you have to be. You don't see me for four fucking weeks and this is the first thing you say to me when we meet back up...? This has to be a joke." Gerard sighed while shaking his head. Frank looked at Gerard and started backing away from him. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and Frank pulled away looking at Gerard like he was a monster. "DON'T fucking touch me!" Gerard put his hands in his pocket and said, "Okay but please listen to me." Frank stood there waiting for Gerard to talk with the most hurt look on his face. "We got married after you and I argued that night on the phone." "While y'all were in Vegas?" Gerard nodded "Yeah." Frank sobbed and put his hands over his face. He wipe his face up and down with his hands and looked at Gerard. Gerard was about to say something when Frank said, "So you didn't think to tell me? Every time we talked? You didn't think that if not your lover than the best friend part of him would want to fucking know!?" Gerard hung his head and said, "I didn't know how to tell you Frankie. I didn't want to hurt you." "SO YOU KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME FOR A MONTH AND DON'T COME SEE ME!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GERARD!? HUH!?" Gerard just shook his head. "Does Mikey know?" Gerard nodded yes. Frank scoffed and said, "That's why he's been kind of avoiding the topic when I would talk about not seeing you. Wow." "Don't get angry with Mikey." "I would never get angry with Mikey. It's not his job to tell me. He is your brother so I'd never fault him for staying quiet for you." Frank looked at Gerard and shook his head. They stood there for a long time until Frank said, "I think I should go." He went to walk away but Gerard grabbed him and said, "Please don't go. I wanted to see you." Frank looked and him "And so you have." Gerard pulled Frank to him and said, "Can we please just sit down for old times sake. Like when we were younger?" Frank backed up and walked towards the bench. Gerard followed. He sat down next to Frank and tried to touch his hand. Frank pulled away though and put his hands in his lap. Gerard sighed and looked out at the night sky. Frank was the first to speak up. "I don't think us is a good thing anymore." Gerard turned to Frank with frightened eyes "Why not!? You're married Frank! How is this even fare!?" "It's not about that! You didn't even tell me Gerard! At least you were at my wedding! You knew! I didn't know anything. And then you abandoned me for a month! You barely texted me or called! You never met up with me! You just lived as if I weren't apart of your life anymore. So if that's what you want then that's what you'll get..." Gerard began crying. "Frank that's not what I want! I was just confused! I was scared! I wanted to tell you Frank! I wanted to be with you! But after that argument I was just confused! Can't we just go back to how everything was!? Please!? I know I'm asking a lot but please!?" Frank shook his head no. "Why would you ever think it would be that easy. We're not two kids sitting on a bench anymore! We're grown up now! It's time to act grown up! Affairs isn't grown up! You should've told me! You weren't scared! Everyone is scared! You were a coward! A fucking coward!" Frank jumped up and shoved his finger into Gerard's chest whispering "I thought I meant more than that. I thought I was worth the truth. I showed you that you were worth the truth. I always gave you the truth. No matter what. I didn't deserve to find out like this. I deserve so much more than this. And then for you to bring us to our place and tell me this! Our place Gerard... you've ruined everything. We can't go back. We're over. I'll still be your best friend but "us" is over. We're done." Gerard wiped his eyes and grabbed Frank's face. "Don't do this. Please!?" Frank closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the pain Gerard was going through even if he did deserve it. Gerard put his forehead against Frank's and whispered "Please?" Then he kissed Frank. Frank tried to resist but Gerard held his face firm and Frank gave in. Gerard stood up never breaking the kiss and held Frank close to him. Frank began to cry while kissing Gerard. They kept kissing until Frank shoved Gerard back, pointed his finger, and said, "I deserved more than this... I deserved more." 

With that Frank walked away and Gerard stood there. He cried and watched as Frank made his way down the hill and to his car. He watched as Frank climbed in and slammed his door. He listened as Frank screamed out a sobbing cry. He heard it all the way at the top of the hill. That's when it sunk in just how horrible what he did was. He abandoned Frank for no real reason other than being "scared". He watched as Frank sat in his car crying. They stayed like that until the sun started coming up. Gerard's legs hurt when he finally walked down towards Frank's car. Frank looked at Gerard approaching the car and rolled down the window. Gerard felt his heart rip at the sight it Frank. His face was wet and snotty and down right hurt. Frank wiped his face and looked away. Gerard leaned into the car and said, "Maybe we should give each other some time apart. Time to heal." Frank laughed a crazed laugh and said, "Time. Apart. You gave me enough time apart Gerard. When will you realize that's not what we need? What I need? What I needed was you. I could've known and healed with you by my side. But instead you kept it to yourself and stayed away. So you bring me here and tell me and then send me on my way to heal alone...?" He paused and looked at Gerard. "...well fine. That's just fucking fine Gerard. Call me when you're ready to be a best friend again." And with that he started up the car and sped off leaving Gerard shocked that he'd almost taken him down the street with the car. Gerard walked to his car and cried himself to sleep at their place. 

Gerard was brought out of his trance by Frank nudging him with his elbow. "Helloooo? Earth to Gee...? We're here." Gerard looked at Frank and his face screwed up like he was about to cry. Frank got a worried look and said, "What's wrong Gee?" Gerard got out the car and walked around to let Frank out. Once Frank was out the car he pulled him into a tight hug. Frank was taken aback but hugged him back. When Gerard pulled back he was crying. Frank wiped his tears and said, "Come on Gee. What's up? What's this?" Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Frank. For what I did to you before I told you about Lindsey and after I told you. Those months I left you alone when you needed me the most. I'm sorry. For making you cry and pushing you away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Frankie." Frank was shocked. He grabbed Gerard into a hug and shushed him. He rubbed his head and said, "Gee it's okay. I mean... It's not okay but it's over. I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't wanna think about it anymore and I don't want you to either. Okay?" He pulled back and waited for Gee's answer. Gerard shook his head yes. Frank said okay and pulled him back into the hug. They hugged until Gerard's sobs subsided. Frank pulled back with a seductive look and said, "Hey. If you wanna re-make it up to me you can start by taking me in the house and making love to me." Gerard laughed and nodded. Frank smiled and nodded.

They linked arms and walked to the door. They went in the house and took off their coats and shoes. They walked upstairs linked at the arms again. Frank let go of Gee and opened the door. He walked in first and ten stopped abruptly causing Gerard to bump into him. Gerard looked and saw what Frank saw. They both stood there with their mouths hung open. They admit they'd been dealt quite a few shockers but never had they ever thought this one would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


	4. I Have This Reoccuring Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey admits a secret to Jamia that only her and Gerard shared.
> 
> Gerard and Frank don't know what to say about what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kind of worked pretty hard on perfecting it for you.
> 
> Chapter title from Trying To Escape The Inevitable by Pencey Prep.

After the movie…  
The girls walked out of the theater giggling about the movie. Jamia grabbed Lindsey’s hand and started to skip out of the mall. They continued on with the charade until they got to the car. Lindsey asked Jamia to drive because she was too tired. Jamia hopped in on the driver side while Lindsey got in on the passenger side and leaned her chair back. Jamia turned the radio on low volume and the girls hummed to the beat. Jamia looked over when they were at a red light to see that Lindsey was lost in thought. “Penny for your thoughts?” Lindsey snapped out of her trance and said, “Oh, nothing. I was just wondering something.” Jamia gave Lindsey a look that said continue. Lindsey smiled a shy smile and said, “Don’t think I’m crazy but…” she looked up at Jamia and Jamia nodded for her to continue. “…I’ve always wondered about you… sexually.” Jamia stared at Lindsey with raised eyebrows. Cars began honking in the distance that seemed far away. Jamia snapped back to and began driving again.  
Jamia finally chuckled and said, “What exactly were you thinking?” Lindsey replied “Nothing particular. I had wet dreams about you before. I told Gee. He laughed it off as curiosity maybe. He told me “you can’t control what you dream about”. So I pushed it behind me. But then the dreams became reoccurring. I became very confused and talked to Gerard about them. He just told me maybe I should give it a go. I’m not sure if he was joking or not. He laughed while saying it though. I got a bit upset with him though because this was obviously bothering me and he was treating it as if it were a joke. I didn’t tell him about it anymore. First it was just you and I kissing and grinding until we... you know. Then it became me… penetrating you. Then it became both of us penetrating each other. It just progressed the more I dreamt about it. It got to the point where… where I woke up from a nap after I… I got myself off while dreaming it. Gerard walked in 5 fucking minutes later. I was so glad he didn’t witness that. I didn’t tell him either.” Jamia kept up with driving but her mind was racing at what was being told. She couldn’t believe it. Lindsey continued “I was lost for a while. Thought maybe it was a crush I had on you. But whenever we’re together I didn’t… don’t think of you in that way. Maybe because the dreams had stopped for a month now. But yesterday I dreamt of you again and I was so tempted to wake you and… well…” Jamia glanced at Lindsey. She had a very pondering look that either meant she was going to do something or she was considering what to say next. Jamia hoped it was the latter. Lindsey quickly said, “I called Gerard instead and used him to get me off.”  
Jamia registered everything that was being said to her. Lindsey looked over at her and said, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel weird.” Jamia quickly shook her head and said, “No! It’s alright. I mean… Frank and I have had joking talks about you and me… sexually. I know he wasn’t serious though. But I’ve never experienced what you have.” Lindsey chuckled and said, “Yeah, because you’re not as tweaked as I am.” Jamia reached over and touched Lindsey’s thigh. Lindsey looked up at her and was met with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at her. Jamia rubbed her thigh with her thumb and said, “Besides, if the boys could have a little fun then why can’t we?” Lindsey looked at Jamia as she came to a stop. They stared at each other. Jamia slowly slid her hand further up Lindsey’s thigh. She checked the light quickly and then looked back at Lindsey. She leaned down to her face and said, “Kiss me.” Lindsey leaned up a little and pecked her lips, once, twice, three times. Jamia sat back up and began driving. Lindsey sat there in a little daze. She couldn’t believe she had literally just lived out a part of her dreams. Jamia pulled into the driveway of the house and stopped the car. Just then Lindsey’s phone went off. It was Gerard asking where they were. Lindsey told Jamia and Jamia told her to tell him that they were still out. She told him and he told her that Frank was with him. Lindsey also told Jamia that and Jamia smiled and said, “Tell them we won’t be back anytime soon.” Lindsey told him that and that was it. Jamia looked at Lindsey and asked “Do you want to make those dreams reality?” Lindsey slowly smiled and nodded. Jamia smiled and said, “Okay then.” She pulled the car up to the garage and waited for the door to finish opening. She drove in and parked the car. She turned it off and took the keys out of the ignition. She looked over at Lindsey and said, “Let’s go baby.” They both exited the car and went into the house.  
Once they got into the house they headed straight for the bedroom. Once inside Jamia shut the door and turned to Lindsey. She started taking off her boots and nodded at Lindsey to take off her clothes. Lindsey took the hint and started undressing too. Lindsey kicked off her shoes and looked up at Jamia. She was watching her undress while unbuttoning her shirt. Lindsey smirked at her and took off her shirt. Once she was finished with that she was left standing there in her bra and skirt. Jamia had just stepped out of her skirt when she stopped Lindsey from taking off her skirt. She smirked at her and said, “I got the rest.” Lindsey smirked and stood with her hands on her hips watching as Jamia approached her in just her bra and panties. Jamia wasted no time in kissing Lindsey as soon as she walked up to her. She massaged her hands into Lindsey’s hips. Lindsey moaned into the kiss and grabbed Jamia’s hair. She pulled Jamia back and stared at her as if to make sure this was real. Jamia smirked and Lindsey shoved her tongue back into her mouth. They kissed like that for a little longer until Jamia broke the kiss. She palmed Lindsey’s butt and then smacked it and said, “On the bed.” Lindsey listened and got on the bed. Jamia straddled her hips and kissed her again. She slowly kissed her way down to Lindsey’s right breast. She licked her nipple through the bra and then sucked. Lindsey arched her back and moaned out Jamia’s name. Jamia smirked and moved onto the next one. She gave it the same treatment and then she sat back up. She pulled Lindsey into a sitting position and put her hands in her hair. She threw her head back as Lindsey undid her bra and started sucking on her right breast and then her left. She continued as Jamia kept moaning and arching her back. Jamia looked down at Lindsey and pulled her head up to her face. She slowly pushed her back down on the bed while kissing her. Jamia kissed down Lindsey’s body and stopped right her hips above her skirt. She continued kissing and licking. Lindsey looked down at her and met Jamia’s eyes. They were intense and Lindsey loved it. Jamia zipped down Lindsey’s skirt with her teeth while keeping eye contact with her. Lindsey loved the sight before her. Once she was done unzipping her skirt she pulled it down. Lindsey lifted her hips to make it easier.  
Jamia dropped the skirt on the floor and then spread Lindsey’s legs. She climbed between them and rested them on her shoulder. Lindsey grabbed a pillow and put it under her head so she wouldn’t have to keep straining her neck. Once she was comfortable Jamia continued. She licked Lindsey’s button through her panties. She licked and sucked until the garment was soaked with her spit and Lindsey’s juices. “Oh shit! Fuck t-that feels s-so g-gooood! Jamiaaaa!” Jamia smirked and licked her one last time, then sat up and said, “Take ‘em off girly.” Lindsey quickly reached down and took them off. She threw them on the floor and settled back down. Jamia climbed on the bed and stood over her. She slowly rubbed herself through her panties while gyrating her hips and staring into Lindsey’s eyes. Lindsey whispered “fuck” and bit her lip. Jamia smirked and slid her pointer and middle fingers past the panties and into her sweet spot. She slowly fingered herself while massaging her breasts with her other hand. Lindsey started rubbing Jamia’s legs while licking her lips. Jamia moaned out and closed her eyes. She cocked her head to the side. Her long black hair fell to the side and Lindsey could swear she’d never seen another woman as beautiful as Jamia in that moment. Jamia opened her eyes and said, “See something you like?” Lindsey nodded. Jamia slowly pulled her fingers out of herself and leaned down over her. She put her fingers to Lindsey’s lips and Lindsey sucked both of them into her mouth. They looked each other dead in the eyes while Lindsey moaned around her fingers. Jamia slowly pulled them out and then leaned back. She slid her underwear down and took them off. She dropped them on the floor and then sat up. She looked at Lindsey and said, “What position did you fuck me in the most in your dreams?” Lindsey closed her eyes and licked her lips. She whispered “You rode me the most.” “Okay. Sit back against the headboard.” Lindsey got up and did as she was told.  
Once she was comfortable Jamia straddled her. “Did we fuck each other or did you just fuck me?” “We fucked each other.” Jamia smirked and said, “Good, cause that’s how it was gonna go anyway.” Lindsey chuckled and pulled Jamia in for a kiss. They shared a quick kiss. Jamia reached down and located Lindsey’s womanhood. Once there she slowly pushed two fingers inside her. “Ohhh, Jamiaaa…” Jamia fucked into her at a steady speed. After a couple more strokes she added a third finger. “Oh, yes! Fucking yes!” Lindsey reached between them and found Jamia’s kitten. She pushed three fingers in right away since Jamia had already opened herself. Jamia faltered a bit and moaned out. When they found the perfect rhythm they fucked onto each other’s hands. Moaning and mewling in bliss. “Lindsey! I-I’m so c-close. Oh babyyyyyyy!” “Me too babe. Oh you’re so fucking good. So good Jamia.” Jamia moaned out and said, “I’m cumming baby! Come with me!” “I’m cumming baby! I’m cumming with yooooooou!” They both screamed out as they came together. Both of them sat there panting after they were done. Once she came down from her high Jamia got up off of Lindsey and went into the bathroom. She came back out with a warm washcloth. She wiped her hands with it and then wiped Lindsey’s. She kissed her hands once she was done and smiled at her. Lindsey smiled back at her and then pecked her lips. Jamia took the rag back in the bathroom. She came back out and got in bed with Lindsey. They cuddled together. Lindsey kissed Jamia’s forehead and said, “That was better than any dream I’ve ever had.” Jamia laughed and said, “I bet. Let’s get a little nap in.” They snuggled closer together and fell asleep rather quickly.  
**********  
Once Frank snapped out of his initial shock he yelled “WHAT THE FUCK!?” The girls jumped out of their sleep and looked around. When they finally locked eyes on their husbands they stared at them wide eyed. There they were tangled together naked in Frank’s bed together. Jamia was the first to get up and start getting her clothes. Frank turned and walked out the room. Gerard said in a slightly angry voice, “We’ll be downstairs while y’all get yourselves together.” Gerard went downstairs to see Frank pacing back and forth. When Gerard walked closer to him he said, “What the fuck was that!? I mean… Jamia and I joked about it before but I never thought she’d go and do it!” Gerard looked at Frank and said, “Frankie we need to have a small talk before the girls get down here.” Frank stopped pacing and waited for Gerard to continue. Gerard started talking again “Lindsey used to have very vivid dreams about her and Jamia.” Frank looked like he’d just been told Lindsey was a man. “For how long?” “For a very long time. She stopped telling me about them I guess though.” Frank sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe what he was being told. “What did you say about it? No! Why didn’t you tell me?” Gerard shrugged and said, “I didn’t think it was that serious…” Frank looked up from his hands and said, “Well obviously you were wrong!” Gerard shook his head.  
They turned around when they heard the girls descending the stairs. They watched them as they both came down and walked into the living room. Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a long time. Finally Frank spoke up “So what’s up?” What is this?” He gestured his hands at the girls. Jamia looked at Frank and said, “We were just experimenting with each other.” Frank screwed up his face and yelled “EXPERIMENTING!? YOU DON’T JUST EXPERIMENT WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS CONSTANT DREAMS ABOUT BEDDING YOU! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT JAMIA!?” Jamia nodded and said, “I just found out today. Can you calm down!?” “Calm down? CALM DOWN!?” “YEAH! FUCKING CALM DOWN!” Frank shook his head and chuckled. “You want me to calm down after I just walked in on my wife sleeping with another woman in my bed?” Jamia visibly got upset and yelled “YES! WEREN’T YOU FUCKING GERARD!? WITHOUT PERMISSION AT FIRST!? AND THIS SAME WOMAN WAS NICE ENOUGH TO AGREE TO LET YOU KEEP FUCKING HER BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME! SO YEAH! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Lindsey walked over to a visibly shaking Jamia and rubbed her back. Gerard looked at Lindsey and said, “I don’t think that’s really smart considering the circumstances.” Lindsey rolled her eyes at Gerard and said, “Did you not just hear what she said? We let y’all fuck each other for as long as y’all wanted… we do it one time and its world war three? I don’t think it’s quite fair to be upset.” Everybody just sat there looking at each other. Lindsey looked between Gerard and Frank until Frank said, “What?” Lindsey smirked and said, “What were you two doing here?” Frank was taken aback but said, “I live here.” Lindsey laughed and said, “Yes, I know. But you came here, to your bedroom, with my husband. You walked past all the entertainment to come to an empty bedroom. Why?” Frank and Gerard just looked at her like deer caught in headlights. She continued turning her attention to Gerard “Furthermore… why did you ask where we were earlier? Huh?” Gerard said, “Was just curios.” Jamia smiled and said, “Oh really? Cause that’s not what it seems like.” Gerard glared at her and said, “Well what does it seem like?” Lindsey answered “It seems like you two were on your way here to do exactly what we did.” Frank and Gerard shook their heads. Frank chuckled and said, “You’re crazy.”  
He got up and went into the kitchen. The girls followed him and said, “Oh really?” They both had knowing smirks on their faces when Frank turned around from getting water out the refrigerator. Frank rolled his eyes and said, “Look, think whatever y’all want. That’s not what was going to happen.” Jamia followed Frank closely back into the living room with Lindsey lagging behind. Jamia walked to the window and looked outside. She saw Frank’s car parked in the driveway. She smirked and said, “So Frank... If that’s not what was going to happen then how come your car isn’t in the garage?” Frank mentally kicked himself for that one. “You never leave your car outside unless you’re in a rush to fuck. So… are you lying to me?” Frank sighed and said, “Maybe we were going to.” Lindsey looked at Gerard and asked “Did y’all fuck yesterday or this morning?” Gerard shook his head no. She nodded and walked over to the couch to sit down. Gerard looked at her and said, “We didn’t… I promise. But… we wanted to.” Lindsey asked “So what stopped y’all?” Gerard looked down and said, “You kept calling while we were making out… the last time you called Frank had had it.” Frank just held his head down. Jamia looked at Frank and Gerard and then said, “But y’all are angry at us? Y’all were going to start up something that’s been dead for over three years now, for what?” Frank snapped his head in her direction and responded “Because it never died.” With that he walked away and went upstairs. Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam. They all sighed in unison. Lindsey looked at Jamia and said, “What are we going to do about all of this?” Jamia just shook her head and shrugged. Lindsey turned to Gerard with the same question asking him with her eyes. “I don’t know. We don’t know what we wanna do right now. This only confuses things more. Like what are we all supposed to just be fucking each other?” He sighed and said, “I’ll see you at home.” as he walked out the living room towards the door. They both cringed when he shut the door a little too hard. The girls just sat there staring at each other. “I think I should go. Let you guys talk.” Jamia nodded and walked her to the door. Lindsey turned around and kissed her. “I’ll get my belongings from you tomorrow maybe. I’m going to try and catch up with Gerard.” Jamia said okay and watched as she left to get in her car and pull off.  
Jamia closed the door and went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Frank. When she walked in he was sitting on the floor next to the bed. He looked up at her and sighed. “I’m sorry Jam.” She smiled at him using her nickname only he called her. “It’s okay Frankie. I understand you were a little shocked. Shit I am too!” Frank chuckled and motioned for Jamia to come sit with him. She walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and said, “Whatever you wanna do I’m fine with it.” Jamia looked up at him slightly taken aback. He looked down at her and said, “I mean it. Gerard and I did it and you girls agreed to it. How can I really say no to you?” Jamia shrugged. Frank continued “And if you don’t want Gerard and me to become a thing again I guess I can understand that too. I won’t do it. Anything to make you happy.” Jamia smiled up at him and said, “I’ll have to think about it with my girly.” Frank smiled down at her and said, “Gimme some love.” Jamia got on her knees and kissed him. She looked him in his eyes and said, “I can give you way more than that.” He smirked and said, “Oh, yeah?” Jamia nodded and nudged him to lie down. He turned and laid down on the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He lifted up to help her get them down. Once he had them off she leaned down over his semi erection. She licked the tip and then breathed over it. He groaned out and reached for her. She backed up and smirked. He smirked back and waited for her to continue. She leaned back forward and licked it again. He started growing harder in her hand. Once he was fully erect she took him into her mouth. “Fuck Jamia!” He squirmed under her while she went to work on him. He grabbed her hair and asked her something with his eyes. Once she nodded he began to fuck up into her mouth. She held her mouth open and took every inch of him as he thrusted into it while holding her hair. Her eyes got watery as she continued to take it for all it was worth. She closed her mouth around him, and sucked as he thrusted into her throat one more time. When she did that he lost all control and came deep in her throat. She swallowed every drop.  
**********  
Gerard was sitting on the couch when Lindsey came into the house. She walked over to him and sat on the floor between his legs. She looked up at him and ran her hand across his crotch. He began to grow hard soon as she laid hands on it. He was still raging from wanting Frank. He felt a little bad to be getting hard so easily cause of the thought of him. He stopped her and said, “You don’t have to do this you know?” She shook his hand off hers and continued to undo his pants. He let her do what she wanted after that. She took his pants and boxers off. She pushed them to the side. She put two fingers to Gerard’s mouth and said, “Wet ‘em good baby.” He covered them in his spit. When she was satisfied with how moist they were she pulled him down a little bit more so that his hips were half way off the couch. She pushed on finger into his ass. He hissed at first and then relaxed around it. She pumped a few more times before adding the second finger. When she did he gasped and pushed down on her hand. She smiled up at him and used her other hand to grip his member in her hand. She slowly started stroking it to its full potential. When she accomplished that she took him into her mouth while still fucking his ass. He moaned out “Agh fuck! Mmmmm! Oh shit… Lynz! Yes baby. Don’t stop.” She took him all the way into her mouth and continued fucking him. “Mmm that feels good baby. Oh, fuck! Don’t stop! Oh it’s so good.” She stopped sucking him and said, “I know what you want right now but this is the best I can do for you.” Gerard tried to protest but she shushed him. "I only want you to do one thing for me." He looked at her with hooded eyes and said, “What’s t-that baby? AH AH FUCK!!!” She hit his prostate over and over. He was breathless waiting for her to answer. “Are you about to cum baby? It feels like you are.” Gerard nodded and she continued talking “When you come I want you to call out his name. I know that’s who you want and I’m not angry. I understand that’s who you should be with right now.” Gerard shook his head no so she stopped. He groaned and she said, “Are you going to do what I said?” He nodded quickly “Yes Lynz! Please just make me c-cum. I’m s-so c-close.” He grinded down on her hand and she smirked. She continued fucking him and too him back into her mouth. When she swallowed around him and hit his prostate at the same time that was it. “FRAAANKIIIIIIEEEEE! Oh, Frankie…”  
Lindsey swallowed him and came up. She pulled her fingers out of him and stood up. She went to the kitchen and washed her hands. She came back in drying her hands on a towel. He looked over at her and said, “You’re too fucking good to me.” She smiled and said, “I know. Now come be good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


	5. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Alicia find out the result of something that's been heavy on their mind.
> 
> Gerard, Lindsey, Frank, and Jamia all agree to meet up to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mikey and Alicia reappear in this chapter. I hope you guys didn't think I'd forgotten about them. They have a little story of their own.
> 
> When it's a text scene it's always going to be in both persons point of view unless I don't deem it necessary. Like the car scene when Gerard spoke with Lindsey abruptly. Later on you still got the story from Lindsey's end too. But yeah. Also I'm going to start writing the names next to the texts just in case anyone gets confused. I may even edit the other chapters with their names. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter if I do.
> 
> Chapter Title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

Gerard woke up from his nap to wrapping on the door. He knew exactly who it was from the tune of the knock. Mikey had been doing that knock for as long as he could remember. He got up off the couch and went to go open the door. “You don’t have your key?” Mikey chuckled “I do. I just don’t want any surprises.” They laughed as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. “So. How was your first day of work?” “It was good man *nodnod*.” “Look at my little brother. A working man now. Or let me rephrase that; a man with a career now. I love it.” They smiled at each other. “So what’s been up with you Gee? Anything happen since I last saw you? It was so long ago… what two days?” They laughed loudly together. “Well my sarcastic brother… things have happened. Things you won’t believe. *sigh* Lindsey and Jamia had sex with each other.”Mikey’s eyes grew the size of saucers. “You’re shitting me right?” Gerard shook his head. Mikey couldn’t believe it. “How do you know?” “Frank and I walked in on them sleep… naked.” “Wooooooow… that’s wicked crazy.” Gerard sat there nodding. “Frank freaked the fuck out. Jamia didn’t back down though. Ended with Frank storming off to his room and slamming the door.” “How did it go down? Like did Frank see them and come get you or what?” “We both were up there. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks… I looked and there they were… cuddled together. Did I mention naked?” They chuckled. “So Gerard… I’m just a little curious…” Gerard looked at Mikey waiting for him to continue. “Why were you and Frank going to his bedroom?” “Haha! Same thing the girls asked. Blasted our asses.” He said shaking his head. “Well… it’s pretty obvious. Frank has no entertainment in his room besiiides sex so.” Mikey said smiling. “That’s what they said.” Gerard laughed out.  
Mikey laughed and stood to go into the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of water and passed one to Gerard. Once Gerard was satisfied with his drink he asked “How’s Alicia doing?” Mikey sighed and sat down rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Man she’s been sick every morning this week. She thinks she’s pregnant. We’re taking a test today. That’s why I came over. I was a nervous wreck waiting for her to come home alone so I decided to come here until she’s on her way home.” “You know if she is this job came just in time for you.” Mikey smiled and nodded. “I can see you’re a little scared but what do you want? Like do you want her to be pregnant?” Mikey blew his breath out slowly and nodded. “I love her. We’re married. We’re going on 26. Why not? Everything seems to be falling into place. My first REAL and hopefully permanent job. She’s finishing her last year in college. Why not, you know?” “Yeah. I’m here for you guys. But you know that. I love you Mikes.” “I love you too Gee.” They hugged and then Mikey settled into Gerard’s side. “I’m so tired Gee. Can you wake me in an hour? I don’t want Alicia to be alone when she gets in.” “Sure Mikes.” Mikey fell asleep on the spot with Gerard playing in his hair.  
Gerard always loved his brother very deeply. He supported him in everything he did. They were so close. Their Mother and Father adored it. They felt a sense of pride knowing they raised them to love each other even when they hated each other. Most times if you saw Mikey, you saw Gerard. They were the true definition of brothers. Everyone knew it too.  
**********  
Lindsey exited her job walking across the parking lot to her car, keys in hand. She pulled out her phone to text Jamia. They hadn’t talked since everything went down yesterday. She was a little nervous at how to bring up the fact that they needed to talk to figure out what all of this was. She finally got to her car and unlocked the back door. She threw her bag and suit jacket in and closed the door. She then unlocked the front door and slid in the car swiftly. She sat there thinking of things to say. She finally unlocked her phone and just began texting the first thing that came into her mind.  
Lindsey: “Hey Jamia. Would today be a good day to come pick up my things?”  
*notification tone* Jamia lowered the fire on her omelet and reached for her phone. It was Lindsey who’d text her. She quickly typed her reply and then went back to cooking.  
*notification tone*  
Jamia: “Sure! What time would you like to come?”  
*notification tone* Lindsey thought about whether Gerard would be up to talking about the whole situation today. She decided she could just ask him when she got home and if he didn’t want to she’d just let Jamia know then.  
Lindsey: “I’m in my car about to drive home now. I was thinking maybe we could all have a civilized talk about what went down yesterday. I haven’t asked Gerard about it yet though. What do you think?”  
*notification tone* Jamia finished plating her omelet and sat it on the table. She picked up her phone and read the message. She thought about it for a bit. She finally sent her reply then went to tell Frank his food was ready.  
*notification tone* Lindsey jumped from the text. It took Jamia a while to write back. She was getting lost in her thoughts.  
Jamia: “I think it would be okay. Frank is in a better mood now. I’m going to ask him but I’m sure he’ll agree.”  
*notification tone*  
Lindsey: “Okay. Well let me know what he says.”  
*notification tone* Jamia read the message as she walked back into the kitchen behind Frank. He sat down and started eating. She decided to let him enjoy his meal.  
*notification tone*  
Jamia: “He’s eating right now. Just let me know when you get home. I’ll have your answer by then.”  
*notification tone*  
Lindsey: “Okay, sure thing. Talk to you in a bit.”  
*notification tone*  
Jamia: “Okay girly.”  
Lindsey read the last text and then locked her phone. She smiled as thoughts of her and Jamia the day before entered her mind. That was the best first experience next to her and Gee’s first time. It kind of scared her that she could possibly really have feelings for Jamia. She laughed lightly to herself and put the key in the ignition. She started it up and turned on her radio. She turned the radio up when she heard one of her favorite songs playing and headed home.  
**********  
Jamia sat at the table as Frank poured them glasses of orange juice. She smiled at him when he turned around waiter style and walked over to her. He sat the juice down and bowed saying “Your juice madam.” She laughed and said, “Well thank you kind sir.”  
He nodded and walked to his side of the table and sat down. They began eating and kept exchanging glances and smiles at each other like teenage flirts. It still amazed Frank that after all this time they’re still in deep love. When he’d first met her he knew it’d end up being the best thing to ever happen to him. Now they were married and on the verge of starting a family in another year or so. He couldn’t deny she made him the happiest man when she’d agreed to marry him. Frank let himself drift off into a flashback of when he met Jamia.  
FLASHBACK  
It was a boring nagging day at high school. Frank was in his second year. He was seated across from Mikey and Gerard at lunch eating some slop they’d served and talking with them when he abruptly stopped. Gerard looked at Frank and said, “Dude, what’s up?” After it became very obvious that Frank wasn’t going to answer they turned around to see what Frank was staring at. Across the lunch room a girl had just sat down with Alicia and another girl neither of them bothered to get to know. Her name was Christa or something like that. She was a lovely girl but she never hung out besides school due to strict parents so no one ever got too caught up in becoming her close friend, besides Alicia. The girl looked up when Alicia turned around and pointed at them from across the room. Her eyes locked with Frank’s and then she smiled shyly. She looked at the other boys and smiled at them too then waved. They waved back and then turned back to Frank. She looked at him one final time and then tuned back into what Alicia was talking about.  
Mikey kicked Frank under the table and Frank jumped and looked at him. Gerard and Mikey started to laugh and Frank said, “Shut up.” He looked over at her again and then back to the guys. They were just staring at him smiling. “She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life.” Mikey laughed and said, “We can tell!” Gerard looked back at her again and said, “Yeah, she’s really pretty. You should go talk to her.” Frank shook his head saying “You think a girl that beautiful is available?” Gerard shrugged and said, “You’ll never know until you ask.” Frank shook his head again and started picking with his food. He looked up to look at her again and saw her talking to Pete. Mikey said, “If she is single you better get to her before Pete tries. And you know he’s pretty direct and good with the ladies.” “Gee, thanks. That just boosted my ego.” “Stop being a punk and go talk to her. You’ve got nothing to lose. I mean unless you let her slip on by.” Frank sighed and looked up again to see Pete walking away and the girl smiling at him. Gerard and Mikey looked at Frank and then over to her. She looked back down at her food and then at Frank. She smiled again and then waved to him this time. He smiled back at her. Gerard looked at Frank and said, “It’s now or never dude. Go for it. You don’t wanna be the fifth wheel forever do you?” Frank sighed and said, “Okay, okay.” They looked at him to see if he was serious. They knew he was when he said, “How do I look? Like besides this damn uniform do I look okay?” They nodded and Gerard said, “I think the uniform adds to your looks sometimes.” Frank looked at Gerard and cocked his eyebrow. Mikey started eating again. They kept staring at each other. Gerard nudged Frank with his foot under the table and smirked. Frank readjusted his tie while still looking at Gerard and then said, “I’ll be back guys.” Mikey looked up as Frank stood and said, “Go get her tiger.” Frank shook his head at Mikey and chuckled. He walked over to the table looking at the girl and Christa and said, “Hi ladies.” They said, hi back as Alicia was standing to hug Frank. “Hey Frankie. I’m going to go talk to my Mikey. This is Jamia by the way.” Frank nodded at the girl who now had a name. When they finished with their brief embrace she walked towards the boys table and left Frank there. He walked a little closer to Jamia smiling and put his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand in hers smiling politely back at him. “Hello Jamia. I’m Frank as I’m sure you may have guessed. It’s really nice to meet you.” She laughed lightly and said, “Hi. It’s really nice to meet you to.” Frank finally let go of her hand pointed to the chair silently asking if it was okay to sit down. Jamia nodded still smiling at him.  
He smiled back and sat down. “So it’s obvious you’re new here. What grade are you in if you don’t mind me asking?” “I’m in the same grade as you. Apparently I have class with you and Alicia next.” “Oh, really!? That’s really cool. I mean because you seem cool. I mean… I’d like to get to know you if that’s okay. I mean… not during class but… we could uh, walk to class together if you want? Or meet up after class? I mean you don’t have to, obviously you know that.” Jamia started laughing and Frank said, “Shit. I’m rambling.” Jamia finally calmed down and said, “You’re cute. And the rambling is fine. I love your voice already. I could get used to hearing it.” Frank stared at her in slight shock and she smirked at him.  
Alicia tapped Mikey’s shoulder and said, “Look guys. It looks like it’s going well from that smirk I see.” The guys turned around and Gerard said, “I knew it would work out. You should’ve seen his face when he saw her walk in. I knew then we didn’t have to set them up at all.” Alicia laughed. “Man when she walked into our class I knew she’d be perfect for Frank just by looking at her. I was so damn excited I had to text you guys and tell you. When we talked I knew for sure she was a good one.” “The way he caught flies with his mouth he knew too.” Mikey choked on his drink laughing. “Don’t jinx it guys. This is just their first talk.” Mikey said as he recovered from his coughing fit. “We all have the same class next so they’ll more then likely walk to class together if Frank is smart enough to ask her.”  
Just then they saw Frank get up and put up his finger to Jamia in a “one minute” kind of way. She smiled and nodded as he turned around and walked back towards the boys and Alicia. They all looked at him as he sat down and started gathering his books up. “Um, I’m going to walk to our next class with her guys. Since we have the same class and all.” “Don’t worry. We don’t think you’re ditching us for a girl just yet. Now when you bail on us from going to the movies because you want to cuddle up on her couch with hot chocolate and marshmallows then we’ll have a problem.” They all laughed at Gerard and then Mikey said, “Go on. The bell will be ringing soon. Don’t wanna start off by keeping her waiting already.” They laughed again and Frank grabbed his stuff and walked back over to Jamia.  
She was gathering her things and then looked up at him soon as he walked over. The bell rung just as Alicia was making her way over after Frank to get her things with Mikey and Gerard right behind her. Mikey kissed Alicia and said, “Still going out tonight right?” “Yes, baby. See you after this final class.” He nodded and waved to Jamia. He said, “Hey, I’m Mikey but I’m sure Alicia has told you all about her weirdo boyfriend.” Jamia laughed and said, “She made special emphasis on the weirdo.” They continued to laugh and then Frank said, “Jamia that’s Gerard. My best friend along with Mikey. Also Mikey’s brother.” Gerard smiled at Frank and then looked at Jamia and reached to shake her waiting hand. “Nice to meet you Gerard.” “Likewise.” They smiled at each other and then Christa said, “We should probably go now guys.” Everyone agreed and got their things. They all walked out of the lunch room and in the directions of their classes. Gerard looked back and said, “Frank don’t forget we’re going to grab a bite to eat later.” Frank smiled and said, “Never.” Jamia looked at both of them as they stood there smiling. Then she said, “Frank we need to get to class.” and waved to Gerard as he waved at them while retreating down the hallway. Frank turned to her and said, “Let’s go beautiful lady.” Jamia giggled and said, “Wow, someone’s warming up to me.” They smiled at each other as they walked to class.  
END FLASHBACK  
Frank was brought out of his thoughts when Jamia said, “What were you thinking about?” “They first time I met you. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Jamia blushed and said, “Hush boy. But thank you.” He laughed and said, “No thank you. For being everything and more.” She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her. He pecked her lips and then sat back down. She got up to clear the dishes and Frank stopped her and did it himself. She smiled at her husband and thanked God for bringing him into her life.  
When Frank was finished cleaning the dishes and kitchen he joined Jamia in the living room on the couch. She turned to him and said, “So Lindsey wanted to come get her things that we went shopping for yesterday. I told her it was okay to come and get them. She’s on her way home first though. She wanted to know if you wanted to have a talk with us all present about what’s happening between us all. A civilized one.” Frank nodded and said, “Of course. Whenever she’s ready.” “Well she was waiting for me to give her the okay. She also has to see if Gerard is up for it.” Frank nodded his understanding.  
Jamia grabbed her phone off the table and sent Lindsey a text.  
**********  
Lindsey pulled up to her house and gathered her belongings after she turned off the ignition. She got out her car and went into the house. She was greeted with Gerard on the couch watching Star Wars for the umpteenth time. She walked over to him and kissed him as he stood up to hug her. “I missed you.” “I missed you to Gee.” They kissed a little more and then sat down on the couch. “How was work?” “It was good. Not too stressful. You?” I got off a little early because all my work was done.” She smiled at him and nodded.  
*notification tone* Lindsey reached for her phone knowing it was the text she’d been waiting for.  
Jamia: “Frank is okay with having the talk. What about Gee?”  
Lindsey sat her phone down and said, “So I was thinking of going over to the Iero’s to grab my things I left yesterday. Would you like to come along? Maybe have a civilized talk about what’s going on with everything?” Gerard looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, “Is Frank okay with it? Cause he was rather upset yesterday. I don’t want this to be a waste of time.” “Jamia just text me saying he was fine. So?” Gerard nodded and said, “Just let me go grab my shoes and shirt and we can head on over now.” Lindsey smiled as he kissed her forehead and said, “Sure thing.” She picked up her phone and text Jamia back.  
*notification tone*  
Lindsey: “He’s okay with it. I’m driving so we’ll see you guys in 30 to 35 minutes baby.”  
*notification tone* Jamia’s stomach felt flutters as she read the pet name on the screen. Yeah Lindsey called her baby during sex but now she wasn’t blissed out and could feel it. Right in the pit of her stomach. She had to admit she liked it. She smiled and sent her reply.  
Jamia: “Okay Mama.”  
*notification tone* Lindsey smiled at the name and locked her phone. Gerard came downstairs ready and said, “Come on hot stuff.” Lindsey laughed and grabbed her suit jacket and left out hand in hand with her husband.  
**********  
Alicia sat there with Mikey in the bathroom waiting for the results to pop up. When they heard the little beep Alicia jumped up off the tub and looked at the stick that was resting on the sink. She breathed out and put her hand on her chest. Mikey stood up and said, “What is it? What does it say?” Alicia turned around with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face and said, “Come read it yourself babe.” Mikey clasped his hands together and said okay repeatedly under his breath. He walked over and looked down at the two lines on the pregnancy test. He turned to Alicia and said, “We’re having a baby?” in more of a hushed question sort of way. Alicia smiled and nodded. Mikey piped up and shouted “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!!” He then scooped Alicia up and spun her around in his arms. She laughed out and held onto him. He stopped and then sat her down on the counter part of the sink. He peppered her face in kisses and said, “I love you so much. I’m going to try my best to do right by you and our child. I promise you that.” Alicia smiled and kissed Mikey passionately. Mikey rubbed his hands up Alicia’s thighs and slightly squeezed them. He then started kissing all over her neck and collarbone. He unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breasts. He slowly licked her right nipple and then the other one. He squeezed them lightly like she loved for him to do. She pulled his face up to hers and then kissed him.  
He broke the kiss and got on his knees. He spread her thighs and licked her kitten. She scooted a little closer and let him continue. He pushed his tongue into her and licked inside her. She arched her back and threw her head back. She ran her hand through his hair as he continued to make love to her with his tongue. She grinded her hips and Mikey moaned into her. That drove her crazy. She started grinding faster in his face and he put his hands around her back to push her closer to him. “Mikey! Oh, God Mikey. I need you in me! Right now!” Mikey pulled back and stood up. He licked his lips and pulled down his pants and boxers while staring at her. She stared back through lidded eyes and touched herself. He walked closer to her and said, “What do you want baby?” She grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly. “I want this in me. All of it baby.” “Beg for it. “Oh, God Mikey please fuck me? Please baby! I need it so badly. Take care of me please?” Mikey nodded and told her “Put it in you baby.”  
Alicia guided Mikey’s dick to her sweet spot and pushed it in. When he was all the way in he picked her up and put her on the wall. He fucked up into her as she screamed his name. “MIKEY! IT FEELS SO GOOD BABY! I LOVE WHEN YOU FUCK ME LIKE THIS! DON’T STOP BABY1 DON’T STOP UNTIL I’M CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR DICK!” Mikey moaned loudly and threw his head back. “You feel so good babe. So fucking good. I’m not going to be able to last much longer.” “Oh GOD! That makes two of us! Ohhhhh Mikey! Yes! Make me cum baby. I wanna cum with you.” Mikey stopped pounding her and grinded up into her. She grinded down on him and started moaning loudly. She couldn’t form the words to tell Mikey she was cumming. Instead she grabbed him close to her and squeezed him and she began to shake on him. Mikey moaned out and started cumming a short while later. They both stood there panting still holding each other. Alicia kissed Mikey’s forehead and said, “I love you.” “I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


	6. This Time I Mean It I'll Let You Know Just How Much You Mean To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and girls have their talk and come to a conclusion... at least the girls do.
> 
> Mikey and Alicia announce their big news to the gang.
> 
> Gerard and Frank have a one on one when Frank starts second guessing again. Read and see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of staring in this, haha! I have a thing for eyes that are intense. And Frank and Gerard have very intense beautiful eyes. So does Jamia.
> 
> Chapter title from Demolition Lovers, My Chemical Romance.

Lindsey, Gerard, Alicia, and Jamia were all seated on the floor in Frank’s room. Frank was on the side of his bed, Jamia was in front of the bathroom door, Lindsey was in front of one of their closets that is located right next to the bathroom, and Gerard was in front of the bedroom door. They all sat there cross legged looking at nothing in particular. Jamia decided to be the first to talk. “We’re all adults here. No need to sugar coat or be shy. We’re all clearly way past that. So who wants to start?” Everyone sat there looking around at each other. “Fine. I guess I’ll be the one then. *sigh* What happened with Lindsey and I can’t be taken back. And truthfully if it could I wouldn’t want it to be. It was a great experience for me and honestly I wouldn’t mind continuing with something between us.” Lindsey looked up to meet Jamia’s eyes. Jamia smiled warmly at her. The boys just watched them exchange looks. “I wouldn’t mind continuing it either.” Jamia’s smile spread into a toothy grin. “I’m glad we’re on the same page. I just wish I knew what page our husbands are on with this…”

Frank and Gerard looked at each other and then back at the girls. Frank stood up and sat on his bed. He sighed and said, “Excuse me for being a little taken aback. It’s just you’re my wife and I never imagined you’d have sex with someone else; let alone a woman. I kind of need to adjust to that.” Gerard nodded his head in agreement. “Gerard you knew about the dreams I was having. They progressed and became more vivid. I didn’t confide in you anymore because you kept playing like it was a joke. *sigh*” “I wasn’t playing at all. Just cause I laugh doesn’t mean I’m joking all the time. You should know that about me.” “I do know that. What are you getting at?” Gerard sighed and said, “I’m just saying that maybe you shouldn’t have taken my laughter as mocking.” Lindsey said with a twist of her neck, “Well maybe you should’ve shown your support better and I wouldn’t have had to keep things from you.” “Well maybe you should’ve…” “This is supposed to be civilized.” Everyone looked at Frank and then Lindsey nodded and said, “You’re right. I’m sorry Gee.” He nodded and smiled at her. “It’s fine babe. I guess I understand where you’re coming from. I just want you girls to know that whatever you decide to do I’m behind you on it. If y’all wanna be what Frank and I was then I’m not standing in the way. It’s hypocritical.”

The girls smiled at Gerard and then everyone looked at Frank. He looked at each of them and then let out a long sigh as he sat back against the headboard. “Just don’t forget about me Jam.” Jamia looked at him in utter disbelief. “I would never forget about you Frank! You’re my everything. You will always come first as I’m sure it’s the same with Lyn and Gee. We love y’all very much. I thought we proved that by letting you two become a thing in the first place. And when y’all were a thing we never felt second place, because y’all never put us there. Y’all balanced it whereas we came first and y’all still made each other feel first when y’all were together. We know our places in your hearts. That’s why we never questioned letting you guys be together. Because we knew no matter what we would never have to feel inferior to the other. And that’s how it’ll be with us.” Jamia crawled to Frank and looked up at him. “Frankie baby I would never do anything to hurt you. You never hurt me. When you did something with him the first time you told me instantly. That’s when I knew I could trust your honesty. Therefore you can always trust mine. Trust in me. Trust in us baby.”

Frank looked Jamia deep in her eyes while rubbing her beautiful black hair and then tucking a stray piece behind her ear. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. He brought his left leg up and around Jamia’s head so that both legs were on either side of her. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. “I trust in us more than anything. You’re my Princess and I’m always going to treat you that way. Whether I’m with Gerard or not. I’m glad you know that.” She smiled at him and then he kissed her. They were small pecks at first that progressed into hungry desire. Jamia sat up on her knees causing Frank to sit back up a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

They made love to each other’s mouths with their tongues. Lindsey looked at Gerard with a smile on her face and he giggled. That’s when Frank and Jamia broke apart resting their foreheads to each other’s. Frank apologized to them without breaking contact with Jamia. Lindsey said, “Pish posh. We’d do the same thing.” Frank and Jamia finally broke apart and Frank said, “I know. Yesterday proved that.” Everyone laughed with larger than needed smiles on their faces.

Jamia went back to sitting in front of the bathroom. Lindsey looked between the boys and said, “Well what are guys going to do? Are y’all like a thing again or?” “Well we…” “We’re not sure.” Frank cut Gerard off. Everyone looked at Frank and then Gerard said, “What do you mean? You seemed sure yesterday.” Frank looked at him and said, “No. I seemed horny. I’ve been thinking and I don’t know.” Gerard moved closer to the bed and said, “Frank… I won’t…” He looked at the girls and then back to Frank. He tried to whisper to Frank, “What happened before won’t happen again. I promise.”

The girls exchanged confused but knowing glances. They always knew something happened between them that ripped them apart; mainly Frank. They never said anything thought because it wasn’t their place. And they still wouldn’t say anything. They’ll confide in them if they’d like, but until then they’ll be taking that secret to their graves and the girls were totally fine with it. Long as it didn’t interfere with their marriages they were fine. It never did so they never asked.

Frank shook his head, “I know what you’re saying and… we’ll talk later. I just need you to let me have this moment to myself. I need to think. Is that okay with you?” Gerard sighed and nodded. He sat back by the door and everything remained quiet for a while until Gerard’s phone rang out Mikey’s tone. He scrambled to his coat to grab his phone quickly and answered. Everyone looked at him confused. He was never that anxious to talk to Mikey unless there was news. As far as they knew no one was waiting on any special news.

Gerard: “Hello!?”  
Mikey:  
Gerard: “Really!? *jumps up* Oh my God! Fuck yeah!”  
Everyone looked at Gerard with “what” faces. Gerard held his hand up to tell them to hold on. Everyone sat there looking at him with excited eyes.  
Mikey:  
Gerard: “Want me to tell everyone or you want to?”  
Mikey:  
Gerard: “We’re all together! I can put you on speaker!  
Mikey:  
Gerard: *puts phone on speaker* They can hear you!  
Mikey: “Hey guys!”  
Everyone: “Hey!”  
Mikey: “Alicia and I are expecting!”  
Alicia: “We’re pregnant guys!”  
Everyone: “Wooooaaaahhhhh!”  
Everyone jumped up excitedly clapping and cheering.  
Frank: “Congrats guys! You know that’s cause for another celebration! Non-alcohol that is!”  
Jamia: “Yeah! Friday night! I can cook!”  
Frank: “I’ll help!”  
Everyone (including M&A): “NO!”  
Frank: “Fuck you guys. I’m not that bad.”  
Lindsey: “Yeah guys! He only burns boiling water!”  
Everyone laughed and Frank smiled a wicked smile while throwing a pillow at her.  
Lindsey: “Seriously though guys! We need to do it!”  
Alicia: “Friday it is!”  
Gerard: “I can’t believe I’m going to be an Uncle.”  
Mikey: “Believe it big brother.”  
Frank: “Congrats to you too, man.”  
Frank patted Gerard on his back as he walked out of the room.  
Gerard: “Thanks dude. This is fucking wicked.”  
Lindsey kissed Gerard on his cheek and smiled at him.  
Mikey: “We’ll talk to you guys tomorrow maybe. We have to get ready for work tomorrow and then dinner. Good night guys.”  
Everyone: “Good night.”  
Jamia: “Congrats again guys.”  
Mikey & Alicia: “Thanks Jamia. Bye bye.”

Gerard hung up the phone smiling. Frank walked back in and said, “That was big news. I’m happy for them.” He walked over to Jamia and hugged her. “I can’t wait until that’s us baby.” “I can’t wait either Frankie.” Gerard and Lindsey both looked at them with admiration. As if on cue both couples kissed each other and smiled. “Well… since everything is settled let’s go watch a movie Jamia.” Lindsey grabbed Jamia’s hand while she was giving Frank one last kiss. He laughed and let her go. They left out and closed the door. All you heard were Lindsey’s heels and Jamia’s light patters running down the steps.

Gerard looked at Frank and said, “We’re very lucky to have them in our lives.” Frank sat down and nodded. He patted the seat next to him, “Come sit with me.” Gerard walked over and sat down. He took off his shoes and sat cross legged in front of Frank. Frank got in the same position and faced Gerard. They both sat there quietly searching each other’s eyes. “I know you love me Gerard, but you hurt also hurt me so badly. I thought I was over it. That’s why I admitted that I wanted you after all that time of us not being an item. I thought I was strong and could do it. But going to that park broke me down.”

Gerard sighed and shook his head, “Frankie I don’t know how to make it up to you. I tried before. I swear I tried so hard. I thought we were okay, too. All that time of us hanging out it was never brought up. I know the reason now is because we’re considering us again but… Frankie I just want you happy, and if I can’t do that for you then I’ll let you go. No matter how painful it may be.” Frank shook his head no, “That’s not what I want. What I want is….. you. That’s all I want from you. I know you promised it wouldn’t happen again but… I’m scared.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hands and squeezed them. “Look at me Frankie.” Frank complied. They sat there just breathing each other in. This was a normal thing for them to do. Just look at each other and let their love for each other consume them. It was sort of like a therapy for them. Give them a minute to see and feel what makes them amazing. Let them see if the argument is worth leaving. It never was. The only reason Frank left before is because he wouldn’t let it be done. He just wanted to get away from it all. He regretted that decision as soon as he made it.

Gerard caressed Frank’s cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the touch. Gerard smiled a simple smile and continued to rub his face. Truthfully Gerard loved making Frank feel good. Any chance he got he tried to achieve that. Be it sex or just a simple hug. He knew the power he had over Frank. It was the same power Frank possessed over him. He wasn’t afraid to admit that to him either. Or anyone for that matter. He didn’t care. Long as it made Frank feel good knowing he made Gerard feel good. (I hope you guys understand that there. Haha.)

Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank. Frank’s stomach did flips as he kissed Gerard back for all it was worth. Gerard was slightly surprised by the force and hunger of the kiss. He kissed him back with the same passion nonetheless. Frank wanted Gerard so badly, he couldn’t hide it. The need to have Gerard inside of him was consuming his every thought. His every dream. Frank decided he was going to do something about that right now. Just because he couldn’t be in him that way he surely could another and Frank was going to make that happen. No more interruptions.

He laid Gerard back and climbed on top of him. He started kissing him for a brief minute. He then sat up straddling Gerard’s waist. He pushed Gerard’s shirt up and dragged his nails down his torso. Gerard hissed in pleasure and held onto his hips. It turned Gerard on to see Frank on top of him with hungry lust lidded eyes. He missed it so much. Being this close to Frank in an intimate way was all he ever wanted when he was younger. And when he finally got it, man. Was he the happiest man on earth? But when he lost Frank it killed him. I mean sure they hugged, slept, and snuggled together on numerous occasions, but that’s all it ever was. They both were convinced that the other was over them. Oh how wrong they were. In all honesty Gerard acted nonchalant when Frank told him he wanted him again, but on the inside he was a nervous happy wreck. He’s glad he told him though because they wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t.

Frank leaned down and flicked Gerard’s ear with his tongue. “God I want you so fucking bad. It’s crazy how you can turn me from sad to sex in point two seconds.” Gerard moaned low in his throat. That turned Frank on even more. He sat up and looked down at Gerard. He whispered, “I wanna taste you.” Gerard’s breath hitched. “I wanna take you into my mouth and suck you till your head’s spinning and you can’t take it anymore. I wanna make you explode in my mouth hitting the back of my throat with your warm cum. You always loved that. Do you want me to make you lose your mind baby?” Gerard nodded quickly. Frank chuckled and started to slowly kiss and lick his way down Gerard’s body, keeping eye contact the whole way down. When he got to his waist he unbuttoned Gerard’s pants and then unzipped them with his teeth.

Frank then sat back on the bed and pulled down Gerard’s pants and briefs to his knees. He crawled back up and kissed him. “Frank maybe we shouldn’t *kiss* while your wife is here. I mean… *kiss* in her bed *kiss* while she’s not here *kiss* is one thing… *kiss* in it while *kiss* she is, is another. *kiss*” “I want you *kiss* so badly Gee.” Frank pulled back and looked at Gerard with the sexiest face he could muster and said, “It’s just a taste.” Gerard shivered and his eyes fluttered as those words left Frank’s beautiful filthy mouth. Frank smirked and said, “Come on baby. I know you want my lips wrapped around your cock. You’re saying one thing, but baby your body is talking an entirely different language. It’s begging me to make you feel good.”

Gerard let out a moan he could no longer suppress. Frank smiled and went down to alternate kisses and sucks between Gerard’s thighs. He planted love bites all over them. Gerard was shaking with anticipation. He needed Frank to do it now or he would stop it. Frank looked up and caught Gerard’s gaze. He licked his lips as he grabbed Gerard’s shaft and stroked it slowly. Gerard’s eyes washed over with lust. Frank smirked and kissed the head. Gerard sighed and grabbed for Frank’s head. Frank let him guide his head to his dick and opened his mouth. He licked the head a couple times hungrily and then wrapped his lips around it. Gerard fought not to thrust into Frank’s mouth. But he knew deep down that Frank loved that kinky shit. He loved spanking and biting. Scratching and choking. All of it got him off way better.

Frank continued to tease Gerard by only sucking around the head. He couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved his dick into Frank’s mouth and began to repeatedly thrust in and out. Frank gagged at first but quickly got over it and started deep throating Gerard. He groaned out as he kept fucking up into Frank’s mouth. When Frank swallowed around his head his hips stuttered. He let Frank take control after that. He watched as Frank’s head bobbed up and down on his dick. Frank slowly pulled it out his mouth and then licked and sucked obscenely around the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit and Gerard lost control.

He grabbed Frank’s head again and started fucking his face. “Ah fuck Frankie. You’re still so fucking good. I missed this soooo muuuuuch! Ah, ah! Fuck Frankieeeee!” Frank tried to pull off to tell Gerard to quiet down but he wasn’t letting that happen. He kept thrusting so Frank swallowed around him again and that was it. “Ahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck!” Gerard came hard and long down Frank’s throat. Frank swallowed every last drop of him. Gerard’s body went limp and Frank pulled off of him. He climbed back up over Gerard and kissed him. He kissed back lazily.

Frank looked at him and smiled. “I told you I wanted to make you feel good.” “But what about you? I need to do something for you.” Gerard said as he tried to sit up. Frank gently pushed him back down and said, “That was for me baby. I don’t recall you asking me to do that.” Gerard gave a weak smile and pulled his briefs up. He looked at Frank seriously and said, “So what does this mean?” Frank shrugged with a slightly hurt look on his face, “I guess… I guess it means don’t break my heart again. I’m putting my trust in you, again Gerard. Don’t let me down. Please don’t Gee. I don’t beg but I’m begging this of you.” Gerard propped himself up on his elbow and faced Frank, “I will never dream of hurting you again. I promise. I’ll always show you what you mean to me. If I’m upset I’ll talk to you. I’ll do anything to makes sure I never hurt you again. I mean it Frankie.” 

Frank bit his lip and nodded. Gerard sat up and laid on the bed the right way. He pulled Frank down onto his chest. They pulled the comforter up around them and snuggled together. They whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell into a blissful sleep.  
**********  
The girls sat on the couch talking about what they’d overheard. “I just never thought we’d hear them. Let alone it being my husband.” They chuckled and Jamia said, “Well Frank has that kind of effect. Especially if he was using his mouth. Which I bet he was. That man’s an oral slut.” “Yeah? And the other man is too. Just in reverse. But don’t get me wrong… when he gives it… he gives it.” “Frank and I kind of do a lot of 69 because we’re both givers on that topic.” Lindsey smiled.

Jamia bit her lip as she slid closer to Lindsey. She leaned in for a kiss and Lindsey met her halfway. Their tongues danced around in each other’s mouths. Jamia pulled back and whispered, “You know… I’m kind of in a giving mood right now… would you be up for receiving?” Lindsey nodded and kissed Jamia again. They kissed and maneuvered down on the couch until Lindsey was lying under Jamia. Jamia winked at Lindsey and moved down between her thighs. She rubbed her head into her crotch like she was a cat in heat. Lindsey lightly moved her hips in circles trying to cause more friction. Jamia noticed and backed away. She then unbuttoned Lindsey’s pants and pulled them down. She stopped to take off Lindsey’s shoes and the pulled the pants all the way off. She put them over the back of the couch and then put Lindsey’s heels back on.

Lindsey smirked and Jamia smirked back saying, “They’re so sexy and looking at you like this I wanna feel them scrape against my back while I make love to you.” Lindsey slid closer to Jamia and she took the hint. She reached down and rubbed her clit through her panties. She then moved them to the side and slid her thumb in Lindsey’s flower. “More Jamia.” She moaned out. Jamia happily complied as she replaced her thumb with three fingers. She slowly thrusted in and out of Lindsey feeling her wetness. This was a new experience for her but she loved hearing the wet sounds her kitten was making. She would definitely be doing this more often than necessary. She pulled her fingers out and looked Lindsey in her eyes as she licked them. “So good baby.” Lindsey’s breath was ragged and heavy, “Please…” “Please what sugar?” Lindsey whispered breathlessly, “Eat it Jamia please?” “My pleasure.”

Jamia laid down and put Lindsey’s thighs over her shoulders. She licked her slowly up and down and then snaked her tongue between her lips. She French kissed Lindsey’s butterfly repeatedly. She loved the way her body was responding. Her thighs were clenching and unclenching around her head and her hips kept jerking whenever Jamia’s top lip grazed her button. Jamia looked up to see Lindsey undoing her shirt. She kept doing what she was doing while Lindsey lifted her bra and palmed her breasts. She then put one of her hands in her hair and continued to palm her breasts as Jamia made her feel amazing. “Fuck Jamia. How are you so good at this? Fuck! Are you sure you haven’t done anything with a woman before me?” Jamia laughed and lifted her head a little and nodded. Then she slowly stuck her tongue out and began licking her clit while staring deep into her eyes. As she got faster Lindsey began quivering. She grabbed Jamia’s head and held it as she rode her tongue.

Jamia tapped her thigh. Lindsey let go and looked down. “I want you to ride my face.” And with that Jamia was getting up to lie on the carpeted floor. Lindsey got up with shaky legs and stood over Jamia. Slowly she lowered herself over Jamia’s mouth and gasped when she felt her tongue dart out and start licking again. She sunk down on her a little making sure she didn’t hurt her. She began to ride her face slowly at first. The faster Jamia licked the faster she rode. “Fuck! Oh Jamia baby! Yes!” Jamia licked directly on her clit and Lindsey started shaking. Jamia looped her arms around Lindsey’s legs to steady her and continued her assault. “Ohhhhh yes! F-fuck! Right there baby. Right theeeeere! I’m g-gonna cum. I’m gonna c-cum!” Jamia stuck her tongue in her just as she yelled, “Jamia I’m cummiiiiiiiiiing! Ohhhhh fuck Jamiaaaaa! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

She rose up and let Jamia slide from under her. Jamia the stood on her knees crawled behind Lindsey and pushed her face down on the couch. She held her shoulder as she grinded up against Lindsey’s ass. She pushed back against her. She reached down between her legs and found Jamia’s sweet spot. She moved Jamia’s shorts to the side. She was happy when she realized she didn’t bother wearing any underwear. She felt Jamia’s warm juices soon as she touched her. She pushed two fingers in and then three earning a gasp and strangled moan from Jamia. She continued to grind on Lindsey’s ass while she finger fucked her. Jamia knew she wasn’t going to last after all the noises ad screams Lindsey was making. That alone almost got her off. “I’m not gonna last. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” She never got it out as she threw her head back and came all over Lindsey’s hand. “Fuuuuuck! That was so good! So fucking good.”

Lindsey turned around and smiled as she sat down and pulled Jamia into her lap. She kissed Jamia’s temple and then rested her chin on top of her head while holding her tightly. “For a woman who’s never had sex with a woman before you sure are amazing at it.” Jamia smiled and said, “Thank you. Lots and lots of porn. Plus I just observe things Frankie does to me and well… it’s kind of not hard to remember. I just basically hope and pray that you like the same thing.” They laughed. “Would you say next week is too soon to say I’m falling for you?” Jamia looked up at Lindsey smiling and said, “Tell me next week and I’ll let you know.” Lindsey nodded and held her tighter.

They sat there a little longer just rocking side to side. They could really get used to this.  
**********  
Frank woke up when he heard the bathroom door shut. He sat up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and the got up and went to knock on the bathroom door. He smiled when he heard Gerard say “Be right out.” It finally resurfaced to his brain what had happened. “Okay.” He walked back to the bed and sat down. He smiled to himself thinking about how happy he was to finally have Gerard back. It was long overdue. He couldn’t believe he’d been strong enough to actually stay away from him. Gerard walked out the bathroom and smiled at Frank. He smiled back and stood up. They embraced and Frank kissed Gerard while holding his face in his hands. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist and melted. Frank was his kryptonite. As cheesy as that may be it’s the God honest truth. If anyone ever asked he wouldn’t deny it. He felt like he was dying without him. And with him he felt anything was possible. The love they shared was obvious. Everyone knew it from their younger years but no one ever said anything to them about it. It was no one’s business.

Frank pulled apart and stared into Gerard’s eyes while saying, “I love you. I honestly think I loved you when I first laid eyes on you. Well when you turned around.” They smiled “I will always love you. No matter what.” Gerard smiled and bowed his head. Frank pulled his face back up and said, “What’s wrong Gee?” “I used to think I deserved you, but now I realize I don’t.” Frank shook his head, “Don’t ever say that again. We’re so good together. We were so good together. Everyone even saw that we should be together when we were in our teenage years. We were made for each other. There’s not only one love of your life, you know? I believe we were lucky enough to find it all in one place.” Gerard chuckled, “We are good together aren’t we?” Frank laughed and nodded.

“I wish you didn’t have to go. We could make love all night.” Frank rubbed up against Gerard and Gerard laughed. “Always ready to satisfy me. That’s one of the many things I love about you Frankie.” He shrugged, “I aim to please. Plus it’s for my satisfaction too.” They laughed and went downstairs to join the girls.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE BUT PLEASE READ

Hey guys. You don't know much about me but I'm a very down in the dumps person. Everyone calls it depression but I'm not getting help for it so I just call it "down in the dumps". 

There's just a lot bothering me and it's all becoming too overwhelming. So I'm not abandoning this story but I'm walking away for a short while. I like to think it'll only be a week or two but it may be for a month or longer. 

I'm very sorry to the people who are actually keeping up with this because I know how it feels when someone abandons a story I'm really into. I can't help it though. I'm just not feeling it.

If you do read this though I hope you don't hate me too much and if you write me I'll definitely answer you back. In the meanwhile I guess you guys can just find me on my sites.

Twitter: @CumInBKMouth_21(main) & @mcr_rockstar (backup)  
Instagram: @mcr_rockstar  
Tumblr: xomcrrockstarxo  
Facebook: Zykirah Rockstar Dorsey (main)  
Kik: mcr.rockstar, xoxo

Thank you guys for reading this though cause it really means so freaking much to me cause I think this story sucks. Bye bye for now though. :(

*kisses*

*mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


	8. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard have a little dispute... again. 
> 
> Alicia and Mikey have big things happening for them... good and bad. 
> 
> Lindsey and Jamia ask for a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. As I explained things are going on with me. After two weeks though I started writing this chapter but it progressed slowly because I was busy getting ready to meet Frank. I did and now I'm posting finally. It was actually longer so I split it in two parts like my great friend Nene suggested. :) I hope you guys enjoy this because it took me a lot to write it. Though it may not look like it, but it did. 
> 
> Chapter title from Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.

Mikey and Alicia smiled as they stared at the screen in front of them. They were so excited to see the little embryo that was shaped like a pinto bean but resembled an alien. Of course because the babies features haven't taken form yet. The doctor turned the monitor away and proceeded to wipe off Alicia's belly. 

"We are done here for today guys. I'll see you both when it's time to determine the sex..." "We don't want to know the sex. Mikey and I want it to be a surprise." Mikey nodded with a huge smile on his face. 

"Well then hopefully I won't have to see you guys again cause then that would only be cause of trouble with the baby and we don't want that."They smiled and agreed. "Well best wishes Alicia and Mikey. If you change your mind on the sex you know where to find me." She walks out of the room. Alicia fixes her shirt and sits up with the help of Mikey. She laughed and said, "I'm only 6 weeks Mikey. I can still get up on my own." "I know but I don't want anything happening to our child. Nothing. No strain at all. So if that means helping you up and carrying your suit case of a pocketbook for you then so be it. Anything for my babies." Alicia blushes and kiss him on his lips once she stands up. "I love you Mikey. I'm so glad my Mom forced us to move cause then I wouldn't have met you." Mikey laughed and held her hand as they walked out the room and towards the exit. "I love you too Alicia. So much."

••••••••••••••••••••  
When they walked in the house Mikey headed straight for the kitchen to get Alicia some saltine crackers and water to settle her stomach. She had, had to have Mikey pull over twice so she could throw up due to morning sickness. Mikey cursed himself the whole time for not knowing to bring something for exactly that matter. Alicia assured him it was okay. He wouldn't remember what with all the excitement of their first appointment. 

"I'm still sorry baby. I should've remembered." He said handing her the water first to take a sip and then the crackers. "I thought we went over this Mikey. It's fine. Now cut it out before I really do get upset." Mikey sat down on the couch with her and took a cracker from the pack she was leaning his way. "Want to watch a movie? Or we could watch television?" "I..." "Or I could massage you feet? Does your feet hurt?" "They..." "Or your back? Any part of your body?" "Well that..." "I could run you a soothing bath? What do you say?" Alicia stared at him and then burst out laughing. "I say pipe down sparky! I could barely get a word in edgewise."

Mikey smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so..." "Excited? Nervous? On edge?" He nodded. "I know. It's okay Mikes. I am too. But you've got to relax too. Remember that." He nodded again. "Now... Since you're more tense than me I say I'll make you a bath." "But..." "No Mikey. No buts. I'm pregnant not handicap. Now sit here until I call you."

Mikey reached for Alicia but she swatted his hand away. "I was reaching for the booty that time." She threw her head back in laughter and strutted away. Mikey watched her while smiling until she disappeared down the hall to their downstairs bathroom. He sat back and thought about the first time he met Alicia while waiting patiently. 

FLASHBACK

Mikey dragged his feet as he was walking to his second period class. He had barely gotten any sleep and just wanted to be home in his bed. He walked in and took his seat. Everyone slowly started filing in after him. He put his head on his desk and waited for the teacher to come in. He sat up as soon as he heard the teacher start talking and his eyes zeroed in on the beautiful girl stood at the front of the class with him. 

"Hello class. Sorry I'm a bit tardy. I had to go get this lovely young lady from the office really quickly. It's her first day. Would you like me to do the honors or...?" "I'm good thanks." She turned to the class and began speaking. "Hey guys. I'm Alicia Simmons. I moved here from New York because for some reason my parents found it necessary." A few people chuckled. "Anyone wanna introduce themselves to Alicia?" 

"Hey! I'm Christa!" "Nice to meet you Christa!" 

"Jack's the name." She pointed to the ball next to his book bag. "Football's the game?" "Exactly. Nice." Jack gave her a high five. 

No one else spoke up so Alicia nodded towards Mikey and said, "What's your name?" Everyone in the area looked around including Mikey trying to locate just whom she was speaking to. Alicia laughed while pointing and said, "You with the glasses and tired look." Mikey blushed as he sat up in his seat. "M-Mikey. Mikey Way." "Is Mikey short for Michael?" "Yes." "Cool." Alicia turned to the teacher and said, "Is there assigned seats or...?" "Nope. None. Sit where you please." Alicia nodded and walked over to the seat next to Mikey with the whole classroom watching and sat down. "Hey Mikey." she whispered. "Hey." 

The teacher cleared his throat. "Now that the love connection is over let's get started. Everyone laughed including Alicia while still looking at Mikey. He just smiled an unnoticeable smile but Alicia caught it cause she smiled bigger in response. "We'll talk after class cutie." Mikey nodded and turned away before Alicia could see the blush on his face. Alicia looked at him a while longer and then tuned into the lesson.

The bell signaling class was finished rung and everyone grabbed their things. "Remember you're essays are due tomorrow. Groan all you want you've had two weeks to have them done. I expect them from everyone. Including you Brian. No getting by this time." "I got you Mr. Price." Mikey was walking out when Alicia came up along side him and smiled. "So Mikey... are you always this shy or?" "No. I'm just tired today." "Ohhh. And here I was thinking I had something to do with it." she fluttered her eyes and pouted. Mikey laughed and said, "I guess you could say you do." Alicia grinned and pulled out a book and pen. "Here. Take my number. Call me sometime. I would say text but I broke my phone when I found out about the move. Waiting two months for a new one is my punishment. I'm approaching month two." she shrugged and Mikey took the paper. "Sure thing. See you later angel." "Okay. Glad to see you've loosened up." They smiled and she walked away to her next class while Mikey watched her as she repeatedly looked back at him. 

FLASHBACK END

"Babe! Come on!" Mikey got up and followed his wife's voice into the bathroom. She lit candles and put bubbles in the tub. "Well this is all nice and stuff but isn't this a little gay?" Alicia laughed. "The candles and bubbles are for me. I'm getting in with you." Mikey started taking off Alicia's clothes. She muttered a "thanks babe" when he was done and waited for him to undress himself. Once he was done he got in the tub and then reached for Alicia's hand to keep her steady while she stepped in. They settled in the water with her leaned back on him. 

"You know babe... I was just thinking of when we first met. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on." "I figured that. *chuckle* Seriously though, thank you baby. And you were and still are the dorkiest cutie I've ever laid eyes on." Mikey grabbed a handful of bubbles and mushed them in Alicia's face. She about-faced and smashed bubbles in Mikey's hair. They commenced to start a bubble fight. They laughed and splashed until there was more water on the floor than in the tub. 

They got out the tub and got in the shower to wash up. Once they were finished they went to the bedroom to throw on some clothes. They weren't going anywhere else for the day so Alicia put on one of Mikey's button up shirts with a pair of stockings and put her hair up in two pig tails with a few tendrils falling down. Mikey threw on a My Chemical Romance tee and flannel pajama pants. They laid down in their bed after they were finished. 

Mikey rubbed Alicia's stomach in circles while humming to the baby. Alicia smiled at this. It made her heart swell with happiness. "Babe..." "Yes?" "What do you want our baby to be? Like a girl or boy?" "Healthy Alicia. Just healthy." Alicia smiled at her husbands answer. "Well maybe you should start making sure of that now. Our baby is hungry." Mikey laughed when her stomach growled a few seconds later, as if on cue. "Okay babe. Sure thing. Want anything in particular?" Alicia thought for a minute. "Toast with butter and grape jelly would be amazing right now." "O..." "And a banana." Mikey smiled and said, "Are you finished?" Alicia laughed and nodded. "Okay babe. Just watch some television. I'll be back with your food in a bit."

With that Mikey went and got together everything she wanted. 

**********  
Frank sat at his desk going over paperwork when his intercom sounded. "Your wife is on line one Mr. Iero." Frank sighed and answered. "Why am I being told this? I told you always patch her straight through." "I'm sorry Mr. Iero. It won't happen again." "I hope not." Frank sighed again and picked up his phone. "Hey baby." "Hey Frankie. What's up with me having to wait?" Frank smiled. "I just handled that baby. She's new. She won't be making that mistake again." "Okay. What time are we going to Mother's this evening?" "About 6. Is that good for you or...?" "No, yeah. That's good timing. Listen babe... I um... I know we talked about this but I still just wanna make sure that you know I'll never forget you or leave you for anyone on this planet. You do know that right?" "Yeah. But now I'm praying you don't go to another planet." Jamia barked out an obnoxious laugh and Frank joined in. 

"Seriously though Frankie. No one will ever take me from you. Except maybe God. You'll have to take that up with him." Frank chuckled and glanced at his watch. "Okay baby. Listen I have a meeting in a couple minutes. I'll see you when I get to Mom's. I love you." "I love you too short stuff. Bye." Frank laughed and hung up. 

He looked at the picture of Jamia on his desk and smiled at it. He picked it up and ran his free hand over her framed face. "What would I do without you?" He looked for a few more minutes until his intercom sounded again letting him know his 2 o' clock was there. He put the picture back on his desk. He then fixed his tie and stood up to check himself in his office mirror. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he left out to meet with his client. 

**********  
Gerard sat at his desk over his artwork staring at his phone. He kept checking the time waiting for Frank to text him. He hadn't spoken to him since this morning. He told him he'd talk to him after his 2 o' clock. Gerard sighed and chuckled to himself. He thought it was funny Frank had him like this all over again. He'd always waited around hoping Frank would text or call him in the past but whenever they were an item his excitement was so much more evident. He decided to just text Frank and let him know he was thinking of him. 

Gerard: "I know you said you'd text me after your 2 o' clock but I just wanted to let you know I miss you. Even if it's after 2 already and I probably don't have to wait much longer I just wanted to tell you. Tty when you're done. :)"  
Gerard went to put his phone back down when it beeped. 

Frank: "It's almost over. I love you. xofrnk"  
He blushed as he typed his reply.  
Gerard: "I love you too. xo"  
He put his phone down and began sketching again with a smile stuck on his face. 

**********  
Frank pulled out his phone while walking back to his office. He quickly typed Gerard a text and grabbed his jacket and suit case. 

Frank: "I'm bringing you coffee real quick even though I'm sure you don't need it. See you when I get there."  
Gerard: "Okay Frankie. Thank you. I can't wait to see you."  
Frank chuckled as he walked on the elevator and pushed "L" for lobby.  
Frank: "It's only been since yesterday Gee. Lol! Plus I can't stay long cause Jam and I are going to my Mother's for dinner tonight."  
Gerard: ""I'd give up forever to touch you." Awe, man. :/ Okay baby. All time spent with you is amazing. Whether it's an hour to only five minutes. I cherish it."  
Frank put the key in the ignition and grabbed his phone. He smiled from ear to ear as he read what Gerard wrote. He really loved this side of Gerard. Especially knowing he's the only guy Gerard's ever shown that type of affection to. Reading that lyric also made Frank's heart swell.  
Frank: "You're so sweet to me Gerard. I can't wait to see you. I'm in my car now so I'll see you when I get there. xofrnk"  
Gerard: "Okay Frank. See you soon."

•••••••••••••••••••  
Frank pulled into the lot of Gerard's job and parked. He grabbed the coffee and exited the car. He walked into the lobby of Gerard's job and went to the receptionist desk. 

"Hello Mr. Iero! I haven't seen you here in over a few months. How have you been?" "I've been great, thanks Kimberly. Mr. Way is still in right?" "Yes I am." They both turned to see Gerard walking towards them. Frank smiled and held up the coffee for Gerard once he was stood in front of him. Gerard took it and sipped it with his eyes closed. He exhaled and said, "I'm sorry Kimberly... I really enjoy the coffee you bring in for us but there's nothing like a hot cup of Starbucks from your best friend." Frank's smiled faltered a bit at the "best friend" remark. "No, no! I understand. It's my guilty pleasure also. Everyone else isn't too keen on it though." They laughed and then Gerard gestured towards the elevator that lead to Gerard's office. 

Frank started walking towards the elevator then stopped to say "Thanks Kimberly. It was nice seeing you again." She nodded. "Of course Mr. Iero. It was nice seeing you too." The elevator doors opened soon as Gerard pushed the button. He ushered for Frank to walk in first. "After you, my love." Frank smiled a small smile and walked on the elevator. 

When they got into Gerard's office Frank walked over to the window and looked out of it. Gerard sat down in his chair, sitting down his coffee and asked Frank "Is everything okay?" Frank turned to him and said, "Best friend... it just hurt a little. That's all." Gerard looked at Frank with a slightly confused look on his face. Frank looked at him with a "what" expression. "I just didn't know you became so sensitive to everything. I mean that's what we are and of course I can't really call you my lover at my work place. People will gossip..." Frank rolled his eyes. "I'm not sensitive. Look whatever. I'm going to go now." 

Frank started walking over to the elevator. Gerard reached out and grabbed his arm when he was passing his desk. Frank turned to look at Gerard waiting for him to speak. "Frank I'm sorry. I mean... it's just... everything seems to get to you now. I don't understand why. They never have before." "It was just two little things. That doesn't mean I'm a bitch about this all of a sudden. And I don't like you repeatedly insinuating that I am. *sigh* Look I've gotta go. My wife is going to wonder where I am if I'm late." 

Gerard's brow furrowed at the way Frank put emphasis on "wife". "Sure. Okay. That's not what I was doing at all. I was just..." "It's exactly what you were doing Gerard. You know... every since this "thing" between us has been brought back to light we've only been arguing and I don't like it. I thought this would be different. Actually... it is different. If this fighting is going to continue *sigh* I don't think this should." Frank motioned between them with his hand. 

Gerard looked shocked and let go of Frank's arm. He stood up and shook his head. "Why are you saying this? It's been small disagreements. There's no reason to call us off cause of it." "Look... I've gotta go." Frank pushed the elevator button and walked on soon as it opened. "I'll see you later Gerard." Gerard stepped between the doors holding them open. "Frank... I'm sure you could stay a couple more minutes. I'm sorry, okay? Ten more minutes? I've wanted to see you all day and all we've done in the time is argue. Just ten more minutes." He looked at Frank pleading with his eyes. He really didn't want Frank to go. Especially not angry. "Please?" He added for good measure. 

Frank sighed and started walking towards Gerard waiting for him to move. Gerard backed up and said, "Thank you." The elevator doors closed. "Just ten minutes." Gerard nodded as he sat down in his chair again smiling brightly. Frank pulled up a chair from the corner of Gerard's office. He sat down and leaned over the desk to see Gerard's sketches he'd been working on that day. "These are really great. But then again... everything you do is great. You're amazing with your hands." Gerard smirked and it went unnoticed to Frank as he was still looking through the sketches. He even missed Gerard standing up and walking over to him, he was so engrossed in them. He hadn't started paying attention until he felt Gerard's hand sliding up his thigh. He looked over to see Gerard knelt beside him smirking. 

"You think so?" Frank swallowed loudly as he nodded. "Y-yeah." Gerard was now rubbing Frank's crotch. Frank blinked slowly as he felt a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Only Gerard ever made him feel that. Even after all the time they'd been together. He hated to admit it but even Jamia didn't give him that tingle when she touched him. Sure he got very turned on... okay completely turned on, but his stomach didn't do flips when she touched him. Frank's stomach churned even at the thought of Gerard touching him. Then his cock would start throbbing and he'd have to think of anything unpleasant to get himself together and continue his day. 

But right now something could be done about that tingle and he was going to make sure Gerard made that happen. He gyrated his hips up into Gerard's hand, or shall I say his cock? Gerard smirked and stood up pulling Frank along with him. He moved a few things on his desk to the side and leaned Frank up against it. He began kissing and sucking on Frank's neck. Frank let his head fall back and to the side. Gerard lifted Frank up and sat him on the desk never breaking contact. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist and held the back of Gerard's neck as he continued his assault on Frank's neck. Frank moaned as Gerard ground his crotch into Frank's causing friction they both desperately wanted. 

Gerard kissed Frank deeply before pulling back to stare into his lust filled eyes. It was obvious what Frank needed from Gerard and he was going to give him just that. "You want me to make you cum, baby? Huh?" Frank nodded maybe a bit too earnest but Gerard just smirked. "I'm going to make you ruin these fancy pants of yours. I'm going to make you cum in them. Do you want that?" Frank closed his eyes slowly and nodded again. "Tell me then Frankie. Tell me what you want." Frank opened his eyes and looked deeply into Gerard's while still holding the back of his neck. Legs wrapped tightly around him. "I w-want you to make me cum in my fucking pants, baby. *moan* Mmm m-make me fucking c-cum."

"So fucking filthy baby. As you wish." Gerard ground his cock into Frank's again and again. Pretty soon they were fucking each other as if they didn't have that barrier of clothing up. Frank was moaning like a filthy whore while Gerard held him tightly grinding into him. Frank leaned back with his hands around Gerard's neck, to stare into his eyes as Gerard ground into him, helping him to reach his breaking point. "Ohhh, fuck Gee. I'm c-close. I'm so close." Gerard leaned into Frank and caught his earlobe in his teeth. He nibbled and sucked on it for a quick second, then whispered "Then cum baby." That was all it took. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Fuuuccckkk! Gee, Gee, Gee." Frank started whimpering and Gerard loved it. He almost came in his pants but this wasn't about him right now so he held it together. They kissed lazily while Frank finished coming down from euphoria. 

Once he was breathing a little more normal they rested their foreheads on one another's. "Do you do that to everyone who comes in here with you?" Gerard smiled. "Actually, honestly you were my first. *kiss* And I'm very glad you were." Frank smiled and let out a shaky breath. "So am I." They continued to gaze at each other a little longer. "Okay babe. I've really gotta go this time. Plus I have to head home, and clean myself up first, so I'm pressed for time." Gerard nodded his understanding. He backed up pulling Frank off the desk. 

He kissed him as they walked over to the elevator. Frank pushed the button and it opened instantly. "Thanks for the coffee baby." Frank nodded with a smile on his face as he walked in and pushed his desired floor. He stepped back against the wall of the elevator. "Thanks for the cream." They laughed as the doors closed and Frank was on his way. Gerard ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to his chair and sat down. He reached for his cup and finished what was left of it. He smiled as he thought "Frank would've tasted so much better." 

**********  
"I'll get it Mom. It's most likely your son." Mrs. Iero nodded as Jamia left the kitchen to get the door. She was right. It was Frank and he was holding two dozens of roses with a huge smile plastered on his face. "One for you my beautiful lady." Jamia smiled and kissed Frankie as she took the roses. She buried her face in them and inhaled. "They smell heavenly baby. Thank you so much." Frank nodded and walked in with her closing the door behind them. Mrs. Iero was just coming out the kitchen when they were approaching the hallway. "Hey Frankie. Come give me a hug boy." Frank walked into his Mother's waiting arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Mom. Sorry I haven't been by in a while." He pulled back and handed her the roses. She smiled and said, "If you keep bringing these I won't mind too much." They all laughed and Mrs. Iero ushered for them to go into the kitchen. 

••••••••••••••••••••  
"So. When are you guys gonna give me grandchildren?" Frank laughed and said, "Soon Ma." He looked at Jamia and caressed her knee. "Very soon." He said while smiling at Jamia. Jamia smiled back warmly and nodded. "I get bored here. I need grands to keep me busy like you once did." Jamia laughed and said, "And like he does, for me, now." They all laughed and Frank said, "Hey, hey now ladies. I brought you gals roses. You should be loving me." They laughed and waved him off. They continued to converse and laugh as the day grew late. 

**********  
Lindsey had just finished hanging the last piece of clothing up, in the closet, and was closing it when Gerard walked into the room, and right up to her. He kissed her on the forehead and then went into the bathroom. She smiled, and laid back on the bed, waiting for him to come back out. When he finally did he was shirtless and went into the drawer of their dresser to get a sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. She just watched him, as he changed out of his clothes, and into the new ones. This wasn't uncommon for them at all. Them not saying anything until they were in the bed together, that is. Gerard finally climbed in the bed beside her and kissed her again; this time on the lips. 

"I missed you baby." "I missed you too Lynz." He rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled. "Are you hungry. I left you some food in the oven. I wasn't expecting you to get in late." Gerard nodded and said, "Yeah. I had an unexpected quick visit from Frank as I was finishing up my work to leave. He brought me coffee. We hung a little before he split. He and Jam had dinner at his Mother's house tonight." "Oh, okay." She smiled and got up to leave the room. When she returned she had his plate of food in hand and a glass of Wild Irish Rose. "Here baby. Eat up so we can go to sleep."

Gerard wasted no time in grabbing his fork and having at the delicious meal in front of him. He devoured it giving Lindsey little forkfuls occasionally even though she protested that she'd already eaten each time. She took the dishes down to the kitchen once he was finished. She returned as quickly as she'd left. She climbed back into bed with her husband and crawled into his awaiting arms and the comforter. He wrapped her up tightly and she snuggled in. 

"I love how honest you are with me." "I'd never lie to you Lynz. There's no reason to. You treat me with respect and I do the same, meaning no lies." She smiled and turned her back to him and switched off their bedside lamp. She then backed into his body as he was wrapping his arm around her tightly. "I love you Gerard, so much." "I love you too baby." He kissed her on her cheek and then laid his face on hers. "More than you'll ever know. Sleep baby." 

••••••••••••••••••••  
Lindsey opened her eyes to Gerard repeatedly kissing her cheek. "Good morning beautiful." "*yawn* Morning Gee." She sat up and stretched. She looked at the time and stood up quickly. "Shit. I need to get going." She started to go to the dresser when she looked and saw her outfit and undergarments already out with breakfast on said dresser. She smiled at Gee and went over to kiss him. "Thank you baby. You're so amazing." He smiled and sat her down while he went to scoop up the tray of food and bring it to her. "Hey Gee... um I was wondering if I could spend the night with Jamia... and you and Frank could maybe stay together? Only if you want. I mean you can say no. Never mind." "Lynz it's fine with me baby. Eat up." Lindsey smiled with gleaming eyes and hummed as she tasted her first bite of the food. "So good." Gerard beamed and went into the bathroom to run a bath. 

He came back out and sat down next to her, biting a piece of her toast. "I saw you weren't waking up when your alarm went off, so I decided to cook breakfast for you. I hate when you rush out without eating." He swallowed and continued. "Then I saw you hadn't gotten your clothes out either. So I got something for you." Lindsey smiled and thanked him again. "Now you don't have to rush." 

She finished up her meal at a good pace and then went to get ready for her day. 

**********  
"Just for tonight, if that's okay with you?" Jamia finished as she stood with her elbows perched on Frank's car window. Frank nodded "Sure, fine. Whatever. Does Gerard know yet?" Jamia looked thoughtful. "He should." "Okay. I'll see you when I get home then. I love you." "I love you too baby. Gimme a kiss." They kissed and then Jamia backed away from the car and waved as Frank took off out of the garage and onto the street on his way to work. 

Frank's cellular device started ringing and he smiled when he recognized the tone. He answered the phone and put it on speaker. 

Frank: "Hello Gerard."  
Gerard: "Hey Frankie. Looks like we got set up on a date. *laughs*"  
Frank: "*laughs* Or put out is more like it. *laughs* It's okay though. We need to spend time together the right way finally."  
Gerard: "I agree. So I was thinking we can just order pizza and order The Conjuring on On Demand. What do you think?"  
Frank: "I think anything is fine as long as I'm with you."  
Gerard: "Great Frankie. Are you on your way to work?"  
Frank: "Yes baby."  
Gerard: "Okay babe. I'll see you later. Don't want anything bad to happen especially not on my accord."  
Frank: "Okay baby. Gimme a kiss."  
Gerard: "*sigh* Muah! Muah, muah, muah!"  
Frank: "Mmm. Muah! I can't wait to really kiss you. Talk to you later baby."  
Gerard: "Okay Frankie. I love you. Bye."

Gerard hung up right away. Frank didn't even mind cause he knew they didn't always have to say it back to the other. They knew they loved each other. He turned on his radio and continued to drive to work with his music blasting.

**********  
Lindsey put the finishing touches on the kitchen table. She stood back and looked at the display before her. Maybe she was doing too much but she wanted their first night together, as a couple to be amazing. She then went to check on her Cornish hen in the oven. She turned off the boiling rice and dumped it into the pan around the hen. She then went to get a bottle of Zinfandel from the cellar. When she came back from the cellar she was met by Gerard. 

"Hey baby. Whatever you're making smells amazing." She says "Thanks babe." as she's rushing back to the kitchen. He follows her into the kitchen and sits at the table watching her. "You're really excited about this I see." She turned around and nodded. He smiled and said, "It's cute. Now you see how I feel with Frank." She smiled and said, "Yeah. It's crazy." She blushed and turned back to the stove. "You don't have to be shy about it baby." She sighed and said, "I'm just supposed to be rockin. You know? The only person who gets me like this is you." "That's how I feel but it's okay. Long as they feel the same." He stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "You're good babe. I'm about to go get some clothes and stuff. See you when I'm leaving out." "Okay baby." Gerard peeked back into the kitchen and said, "And don't think I didn't notice that's a new dress. You're looking very beautiful." Lindsey smiled happily knowing her husband would never let her wearing something new go unnoticed. She curtsies and says "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." 

He laughed and ran upstairs to his room. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He went into the walk in closet and grabbed a shirt and his boots. He then went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear, socks, and jeans. He grabbed a bag from the closet and threw his things inside. He zipped up the bag and left out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the steps and headed straight for the kitchen until a knock at the door made him change direction. He went and opened the door. 

There stood Jamia wearing a tight fitting black and teal dress. The middle of the dress was black and shaped like a coke bottle. The sides is where the teal is. The sleeves are black and long but netted. Her hair fell gracefully down her back. Gerard nods approvingly when he looks at her shoes. "Way to sex it down Jamia. Love the converses." They laughed and he moved to the side and let her walk in. She was wearing a pair of teal converses donned with black shoe strings she had Frank jump through loops to get for her. "Didn't wanna be too sexy. Frank loves when I dress like this." They smiled at each other and then Gerard ushered her to the kitchen. 

Lindsey turned around and her mouth dropped open. She smiled and nodded at the same thing Gerard had. "Love the sneakers and dress combo. So damn sexy." Lindsey winked at her and they all laughed. "You're looking good too. I love that dress and socks combo, it's a turn on." Gerard laughed and said, "What's a turn on even more is that they match each other and the dress." They all laughed again and then Jamia looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you have my husband to tend to? Scurry on." She waved him off and Lindsey nodded her agreement. "Yeah, baby. Time to go. Come give me a kiss." He walked over and kissed her quickly. "See you girls later." With that he left and started on his journey to Frank. 

**********  
Alicia tapped Mikey harshly as she sat up slowly in bed. Mikey sat up quickly and turned on the light. "What's wrong Ali?" She reached down under the blankets and felt between her legs. When she pulled her hand back out she gasped and Mikey pulled the blanket back quickly. Her negligée, hand, and the sheet was all blood stained. It wasn't a bunch of blood but it was a fair amount to scare anyone. "What happened?" Mikey asked, as he got out of bed without a second thought, and grabbed a pair of panties, a shirt, and pajama pants for her. "I don't know. I just felt something wet and woke up." Her voice was low but panicked. She was obviously scared, and Mikey wanted to hold her, but there was no time. He had to make sure that their child was okay. 

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, wet it with warm water, and took it back to her. "Wipe yourself off. Where do you keep your personals?" "Top shelf, left side, at the back of the closet." He went and grabbed a pad and brought it back to her. "Here. I don't want you to bleed in the car and on yourself." "Thanks baby. That's smart." He helped her take off the negligée and put on the t-shirt. He then bent down to put on her underwear and pants. He helped her with her pad, as she laughed at him, for not knowing to take the strip off the back of it. Once they had all that assembled he grabbed her slippers and she put them on. "Go wait for me downstairs. No! Matter of fact just wait for me. We don't know what's wrong and I don't want you to fall." He grabbed his sneakers and put them on and then walked over to her and picked her up. 

He walked to the door and Alicia said, "I'm capable of walking Mikes." "You're capable of whatever I want you to be capable of. Relax and let me do this. Open the door." She reached down and opened the door then wrapped her arm back around his neck. She laid on his chest while he walked them to their destination. "Grab our jackets." She reached and got the jackets off the rack and then reached to unlock, and open the door. He rushed them to the car and stood her up. "Lean against the car. Hand me my jacket." She gave him what he asked for and watched as he searched his pockets for his keys. "Shit. Do you have your keys?" She reached in her jacket and pulled hers out. "Here." 

Mikey took them and put his arm out for her to hold. She took it and they walked around the car to the passenger side. He unlocked the doors with the automatic key and helped her inside. He gave her the key to start up he car. "Put on your jacket and turn on the heat." He closed her door and went back inside the house to grab his phone. He came back out and got in the car. He gave her the phone. "Call our Midwife and tell her we're on our way." Alicia nodded and did as she was told. Mikey pulled off and they were on their way to the hospital. 

••••••••••••••••••••  
When they got there they told them what was wrong. The doctor grabbed a wheel chair for Alicia and sat her down. They told the lady her name and she checked the clipboard. "Ah, your name's right here. Dr. Delores is waiting for you." The lady pushed them through the doors and to he elevator. She pushed for it and they waited. Mikey looked at Alicia and saw that she was worrying her lip. He reached down and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. "You'll be okay Ali. We'll all be okay. I'm sure this is just a little scare, okay?" Alicia nodded with tears in her eyes. She was so glad that he was her husband. 

They got on the elevator and headed for labor and delivery. They was met by the doctor, rushing down the hallway to the room. She took the wheel chair and gave Mikey the clipboard with forms to fill out. "You do that, while I hook her up, and check everything, okay?" Mikey nodded as he took a seat, and halfway watched her, as she and a few other doctors started doing their jobs. 

Alicia looked a bit uncomfortable as they were poking and prodding her. Mikey stood up with a concerned look on his face. "Could you guys take it easy, please? She looks like y'all are hurting her." "I'm sorry Mr... and Mrs. Way, but I promise we're being as gentle as possible. A lot of times things are going to be uncomfortable because her... your body is changing." The doctor spoke between the two of them. Mikey nodded and sat back down. "Just make sure you don't hurt her or our baby." The doctor nodded and returned to Alicia's bedside. 

"Can my husband hold my hand?" The doctor thought for a second and then said, "As long as you stay out the way. So stand far back and reach." Mikey nodded and walked briskly to Alicia's side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed whenever she felt unpleasant. They put her feet up in stirrups and took position. The doctor put on her gloves and reached down. "This is going to be very uncomfortable. I'm going to put in two fingers." Alicia closed her eyes, and squeezed Mikey's hand, as the doctor prodded inside of her. She pulled her hand out and asked the Midwife to have a feel. She whispered something to the doctor and then backed up from the spot. 

Dr. Delores put on a pair of gloves and took the position. She reached down and said, "Two fingers coming now." Alicia did the same thing she did when the other doctor went in. Mikey looked at the doctor worriedly. She pulled back and said, "You're right Dr. Panis." Mikey looked between them and asked "Well? What's going on with my wife and child!?" Alicia squeezed Mikey's hand to calm him down. He looked at her and then back at the doctors expectantly. The Midwife took off her gloves, and tossed them in the trash, before turning back to Alicia and Mikey.


	9. Lloyd Dobbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Alicia have a disagreement after their doctor's visit. 
> 
> Jamia and Lindsey have a great night together. 
> 
> Gerard and Frank finally seal the deal with actual intercourse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for pixiewayro !
> 
> Chapter title Lloyd Dobbler, Pencey Prep.

They sat opposite each other on the couch. Jamia had Lindsey's foot in her hands giving her a well needed massage. Lindsey smiled as she finished talking. "...that's all I'm saying." Jamia laughed and then Lindsey joined in. "So you really wouldn't mind watching them then? I don't think they'd let us though." Lindsey looked thoughtful and then said, "I don't want to. I mean, I want to... but I'd much rather let them keep their moments. You know?" Jamia nodded and reached for the radio remote. She turned it on and one of their favorite songs came blaring out of the speakers. They jumped up and started dancing together sexily, but jokingly, as this was a very silly song to begin with. 

Lindsey spun Jamia around, and pulled her in, close to her body. She wrapped her left arm around Jamia's waist, and her right arm around Jamia's shoulders, holding her in place. Jamia wrapped her arm around herself, on top of Lindsey's, and held onto Lindsey's right arm, with her hand. Lindsey started dancing on Jamia, as Jamia pushed back into her, gyrating her hips. They swayed their hips back and forth, slightly swaying down to the ground. Jamia chuckled at the line that was sung. Lindsey started singing the song in Jamia's ear, with a huge smile on her face, because she couldn't deny, she was trying to hold back laughter, because of the lyrics. 

"And, oh yes I'll be bringing. Something so fantastic. Sweet and sticky and white." They giggled, and pulled apart, as they shimmied up and down smiling at each other. "It's whipped cream, all over your body, break!" Jamia put her hands in her hair, and swayed her hips side to side, as Lindsey squatted to the floor, and proceeded to roam her hands up and down Jamia's body, and said, "Whipped cream. (J: whipped cream) Whipped cream. (J: whipped cream) Whipped cream all over your body." They laughed and Lindsey stood up and kissed Jamia. They kissed and swayed through the rest of the song. 

Once the song ended they fell onto the couch, holding each other, and giggling. Jamia smiled sweetly at Lindsey, and reached out, to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Lindsey's ear. Lindsey leaned into Jamia's hand, as she let it linger, on the side of her head. Jamia softly caressed Lindsey's face and said, "I'm so glad you asked me to come tonight. I honestly would've never had the guts to ever ask for a night alone. " Lindsey smiled. "Trust me. I had to talk myself up to it. And I fake dialed you thirteen times before I actually let it ring. I was scared." They laughed and snuggled into each other. They still remained facing each other. 

Jamia reached for Lindsey's hands. They gazed in each other's eyes as they held hands. Jamia lifted Lindsey's right hand to her lips and kissed it. Lindsey blushed and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "I'm falling for you." Jamia's smile widened as she said, "I'm falling for you, too, Lindsey." Lindsey smiled and turned around, to lay back against Jamia. Jamia wrapped her arms around Lindsey's shoulders. "I'm so glad you are Jamia. I wouldn't know how I would feel if you weren't on the same page as me. But I'm happy I don't have to find out." Lindsey lifted one of Jamia's hands and kissed it. "I don't think you'll ever have to. I'm sure I'll always be on the same page as you, if not, ahead of you." Lindsey smiled and kissed Jamia's hand again. 

Lindsey got up to refill their wine glasses. "What do you wanna watch now? Horror or funny?" Lindsey thought for a second. She finally decided on funny. They chose Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, and watched it, like it wasn't their thousandth time seeing it. "I could see myself wanting to do this more often with you." "Me too Jam. Now I see why the boys always tried to spend, as much time as they could, together." Jamia laughed and nodded. "Now they'll get their wish more often." They kissed and then snuggled back into the sofa. 

**********  
Alicia crawled on top of Mikey and started kissing him. He kissed back hesitantly. She ground her hips down on him and he stopped her. She looked at him confused. "You know what the doctor said Ali." Alicia rolled her eyes and started kissing from Mikey's ear down to his neck. "She said *kiss* "take it easy". *kiss* She said "sex is fine"."She kissed him once more and then looked at him. He looked slightly disinterested. "Come on Mikey. It was just a scare. Nothing's wrong." "You're one centimeter dilated at 6 weeks. That's wrong. They didn't tell you to take it easy for the hell of it." "She said we can continue with sex. She said it's good for me." "Some other time. I don't feel comfortable with it, yet. I'm sorry, but I just don't."

Alicia got up off Mikey and stormed towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going Alicia!?" She yanked the door open and slammed it. "Alicia!" She didn't come back. Mikey stood up and went after her. He ran downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch. She was rocking back and forth, with her legs up to her chest. She always did that when she was bothered, or pissed off. Mikey smiled thinking she wouldn't be able to do that, anymore, in a couple of months. He walked up behind the couch. She didn't turn around, she just continued to rock. "Alicia... you can't just get riled up like that. Storming off and throwing fits isn't okay." "Not wanting to fuck your wife isn't okay either!" Mikey rubbed his temple as he exhaled slowly. "Ali there's no need to raise your voice. You don't need to be..." "Stressing myself... yeah, yeah, I know! You keep fucking saying it! I'm fine Mikey! I'm only 6 fucking weeks!" "ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN ALICIA! Any fucking thing! Okay!? I don't want nothing happening to my child! Nothing!" 

Alicia stood up and walked to the back of the couch where Mikey is. "Our child. You didn't fuck yourself and your stomach damn sure isn't the one growing. I'm going out." Alicia went to walk away but was stopped by Mikey grabbing her arm. "Alicia you aren't going anywhere. You need rest. You are stressing right now and you're not supposed to be." "You're stressing me and you're not supposed to be! I just wanted you to make love to me! That's all! It's not even the fact that you refused... it's the fact that you didn't even at least look like you wanted to!" Mikey let go of her and shook his head. "I'm just scared Ali. Why can't you get that?" 

Alicia walked away and went up the steps. Mikey followed and watched her. "Why can't you get that!?" She turned at the top of the landing and looked down at him. She was clearly shaking with anger. "I'm scared too Mikey. The least you could've done to help was still want me. But that's too much to ask." "Alicia you know I..." "Just order out tonight cause I'm not cooking. I'm going to lay down. At least you're getting what you want." With that she walked to the room and closed the door with way more force than needed. 

Mikey sighed and walked back to the couch to lay down. He tried to wrap his head around what just happened. Sure, they'd argued before, but they never shouted at each other like that. He suddenly felt like a complete dick. Not only did he seem uninterested in his wife, but he yelled at her too. Those are two things he never does. Mikey started to call his brother but then decided against it. This was something he was going to have to deal with on his own. He never told anyone when they argued, which was hardly ever, and he wasn't going to start now. He rolled over and turned on the television. He slowly started drifting off to sleep, with nothing but his wife on his mind. 

••••••••••••••••••••  
Alicia woke up as she heard the downstairs door close. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were sore and swollen from crying herself to sleep. She thought about everything that happened and started crying again. She couldn't believe Mikey would act that way towards her. She sobbed into her hands as her body shook. She never cried this hard before in her life. She looked up as she heard the door open and looked at Mikey. He walked over to the bed quickly and pulled her into his chest. "Shhh. Shhh, baby. I'm so sorry Ali. Shhh." 

He rubbed her back as he cooed in her ear. Alicia tried to calm herself down enough to talk but she couldn't. "H-h-how c-could you Mi-Mikey? W-what did I d-do? What did I d-do?" Mikey shook his head and continued to rub her back. "You didn't do anything, baby. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything you want." "I j-just want what I've b-been ask-asking for M-Mikey." "Okay baby. Calm down. Shhh." 

Mikey stood up and started taking off his clothes. Once he was finished, he climbed on the bed, and took off Alicia's shirt. He started kissing and licking down her stomach. He licked and sucked at her hips, as he slowly pulled down her pants. Alicia ran her fingers, through his hair, as she squirmed under him. He finished pulling her pajama pants off and threw them on the floor. He alternated licks and sucks between both of her thighs. He licked up her body until he got to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. He rubbed the head of his cock on her clit. 

She groaned and arched up into him. "P-please Mikey. Please, put it in me." Mikey reached down and pushed himself in her. She moaned out his name as she wrapped her legs around him. He looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you Ali. There's no way in hell I'd ever not want you." Alicia smiled with tears still in her eyes. She moaned as he started rocking his hips into her. She held onto his shoulders tightly and kept arching into him, with each thrust. "Mikey! Ohhh, Mikey! I love you. I love you so much."

••••••••••••••••••••  
Mikey sat and watched as Alicia ate her food. She gulped down big forkfuls of food. Mikey reached over and held her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes and then sat back. She swallowed her food and then looked at Mikey again. "I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry." "I know baby. It's fine. Just slow down. I don't want you to choke." Alicia nodded and Mikey let go of her hand. She smiled and leaned back over her food. She pushed Mikey's food towards him and gave him the plastic fork that came with it. "Eat baby. Don't just watch me. It's making me self conscious." Mikey reached for his food and opened it. He smiled at her and started eating. 

"Thank you for making love to me. I understand why you would be scared, so thank you, for getting over that fear." "Anything for you Ali. You know that. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. We argue sometimes, but I never talk to you like that, and for that, I am sincerely sorry. I love you, Ali, so much, and I just really wanna make sure you, and our baby are okay. I'm sorry if I take it overboard. It's just me being the husband and Father I'm supposed to be." Alicia nodded and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Mikey on the cheek. "I know Mikes. It's okay, trust me." 

Mikey smiled and rubbed her face lightly with his thumb. "You're so beautiful. I knew you were pregnant. You have that glow, you know?" She smiled brightly. "I do now." She kissed him again, this time on his lips, slowly and sweetly. "Can you make love to me again?" "You never have to ask. But... I see being pregnant really is effecting your hormones. *kiss* I love it." With that Mikey stood up, swooped Alicia up into his arms, and took her to their bedroom. 

**********  
Frank was laughing, hard, at the movie they settled on watching, after The Conjuring ended. Gerard just sat smiling at him with an adorning look on his face. He loved watching Frank laugh, and smile, so oblivious to Gerard watching him. This were the times he lived for in their teenage years, when they were just friends. Gerard missed those times. Not being just friends, but just having more freedom to do whatever, whenever, with Frank. 

FLASHBACK

Mikey walked into the living room dressed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading out now." Gerard and Frank looked at Mikey. Frank gave an approving whistle, and Gerard nodded, agreeing with Frank. Mikey laughed. "Alicia date tonight, right?" Mikey nodded. "Right bro. Don't wait up either." "Does Mom know you'll be out late?" Mikey nodded again and grabbed his keys. "You kids behave." With that he yanked the door opened and left. Gerard laughed and said, "Maybe we should've been telling him that." Frank giggled and went to get more popcorn from the kitchen. He came back, and sat back down, next to Gerard, on the floor. Gerard reached for some popcorn and said, "Let's take this to my room, yeah?" Frank nodded and stood up. 

They walked to the room and closed the door behind them. Gerard went to put the movie into his DVD player. Frank sat back against the headboard, and stared at Gerard, as he put the movie in. When Gerard turned around his eyes met, instantly, with Frank's. Gerard smiled and said, "What?" Frank shook his head and patted the bed. Gerard kept smiling as he walked over and took his seat on the bed next to Frank. Gerard nudged Frank's shoulder with his, and Frank giggled. Gerard scrunched up his nose at Frank and shook his head, jokingly, in Frank's face. Frank laughed and mirrored Gerard's action. 

Gerard laughed and leaned his head on Frank's shoulder. "I'm so glad to have you as my friend... my best friend. No one has ever been this close with me, besides Mikey." Frank looked down into Gerard's eyes, as Gerard looked up at him, and said, "Well then they're obviously fools, because you're the best. I'm glad, too. You're... amazing. I love you... you know that?" Gerard blushed as he stared into Frank's eyes. "I love you too, Frankie." Frank bit his lip as he felt his stomach churn. Staring into Gerard's eyes was becoming too much. He wanted to kiss Gerard so badly, but thought better of it. If Gerard wanted them to kiss he'd make it clear. With that in mind Frank kissed Gerard's forehead. Gerard looked back down, and then took his head off Frank's shoulder. Gerard grabbed the remote and started the movie. 

As they watched, Gerard couldn't help but glance at Frank, and smile every time Frank laughed, or smiled. Frank caught him at one point but decided to just brush it off. Gerard smirked, and touched his forehead, as he thought about the kiss Frank had planted there. He had to get off of him, before he did anything stupid, like actually try to kiss Frank, on the lips. He was sure that if Frank wanted a kiss on the lips, that's what he would've went for. Once the movie ended, Frank looked at Gerard to see him already looking at him. 

"You okay, Gee?" "Yeah. Just still thinking about what I said... I'm glad to have you." Frank smiled and nodded. "Another movie?" Gerard nodded and stood to go get it. 

FLASHBACK END

The movie came to an end. Frank sighed and sat back into the couch with his feet crossed. He looked at Gerard and said, "That was so funny. Don't you think so?" Gerard nodded and continued to look at Frank. Frank blushed as he shifted in his seat under Gerard's intense stare. "What's up Gee?" Gerard stood up and held his hand out to Frank. "I wanna make love to you. Come on." Frank raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Gerard. Frank bit his lip and took Gerard's hand. They never broke eye contact as Frank stood up. Gerard took Frank's other hand in his, and held them up to his chest, between them. 

They started swaying without even noticing. Once Gerard did, though, he smiled and said, "Look at us, dancing to nothing." Frank smiled. "We're dancing to the music of our hearts. But I could always sing to you." Gerard nodded. "I would love that... after I make love to you. Come on baby." Gerard led Frank up the stairs and into Frank's bedroom. He closed the door after Frank walked in. Frank walked over to the bed and started taking off his clothes. Gerard stood there, and watched, as Frank took off his socks, and threw them into the hamper. Frank then slowly pulled his shirt up and off, letting it drop to the floor. He dropped his arms, at his cocked hips, and stood there for a bit, letting Gerard admire his body. Gerard always made him feel utterly confident. He felt like a sex God, whenever Gerard looked at him with such passion, and lust in his eyes. 

Gerard's eyes scanned up and down Frank's body. He couldn't take not touching him anymore, so he walked forward, until he was right in front of Frank. He then placed his hands on Frank's hips, and slowly leaned down to kiss and suck, Frank's clavicle. He repeated the action on the other side. He grazed Frank's neck with his teeth. He then licked and sucked Frank's earlobe. Frank's breathing became irregular. Gerard kissed Frank, slowly, and gently, as he held his face between his hands. They stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes. Gerard rubbed his thumbs against Frank's jawline. He then proceeded to go back to what he was doing to Frank. Frank gasped when Gerard took his nipple into his mouth. Frank held the back of Gerard's head, as he switched to the other nipple, causing Frank to moan this time. 

Gerard slowly got on his knees, in front of Frank, and looked up at him. He slowly unbuckled Frank's belt and opened his button. He kept his eyes on Frank's the whole time. He unzipped Frank's pants and pulled them down. He grabbed Frank's dick and slowly stroked it through the material. "I wanna make you feel so good baby." Frank moaned once again as he let his eyes slip closed. He felt Gerard pull down his briefs. Gerard grabbed him again and slowly started stroking. He held back a strangled groan, as he bit his lip, and watched Gerard through lidded eyes. "Want me to make you feel good, baby?" Frank nodded his response. "You know what I want Frankie. Say it." "Y-yes. I want you to make me feel good. So good." "Beg for it baby." Frank moaned and let his head fall back. He loved when Gerard was like this. He grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled him up. He kissed Gerard with fire and anticipation. He broke the kiss, but kept their faces as close as possible. 

He panted into Gerard's mouth as Gerard continued to stroke him. "Please, Gee? Please, make me feel good... make love to me. *moan* Oh, G-God! Please, make love t-to me! *moan*" Gerard whispered into Frank's mouth, "Fuck, Frankie. Anything you want." Frank stepped out of his pants and underwear. He sat down on the bed and said, "I want you to strip for me Gee." Gerard smirked and proceeded to take off his clothes for Frank. He moved his hips seductively, as he took off each piece of clothing he was wearing. Frank bit his lip as he watched Gerard with hungry eyes. He watched as Gerard's pretty cock was released and his mouth watered. "You're so fucking sexy, Gerard. So fucking hot. I've never saw another man as hot, sexy, or beautiful as you." Gerard smirked as he continued taking off his clothes. He walked closer to Frank and wrapped his shirt behind Frank's head. Using the shirt to pull his face closer, he leaned down, and whispered "The same can be said about you, sugar." Frank smirked and kissed him. Gerard let go of the shirt and got on his knees. "Now... back to what I was about to do."

He wrapped his hand back around Frank's cock and stroked it. Frank moaned and lifted his hips into Gerard's touch. Gerard leaned forward and licked the head, lightly. Frank's hips stuttered as Gerard swirled his tongue around the head of his penis. Gerard placed a feather lite kiss, there, and then took the full length into his mouth. Frank groaned and arched his back. He reached down and grabbed Gerard's hair. "Mmm, Gee. I almost forgot... how good you are with your... *groan* mouth." Gerard pulled off with a loud slurp and smirked. "Let's make sure I remind you thoroughly then." Gerard smiled when he noticed, the effect, talking over Frank's wet tip, had on him. He sat back and stared at Frank in all his glory. "You're beautiful, Frank." Frank panted out a thank you as he squirmed on the bed. Gerard loved watching Frank squirm. Knowing he was the reason why really turned him on. "Fuck, Gerard. Just... please?" "Please what Frankie?" "Do something... anything! Just... *groans* touch me, Gee. Please, touch me." Gerard bit his lip and stood up. 

He climbed on the bed over Frank and put two fingers to Frank's lips. "Wet 'em baby." Frank did as he was told while staring into Gerard's eyes. That turned Gerard on even more. Gerard slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Frank's mouth. Frank moaned and closed his eyes. Gerard leaned down and stuck his tongue in Frank's mouth. Their tongues mingled while Gerard's fingers were still in Frank's mouth. Gerard withdrew his fingers and reached between Frank's legs. He circled his fingers around his opening and then pushed one in. Frank hissed in mixed pain and pleasure. Gerard kissed him as he slowly pushed the other finger in. Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth. Gerard scissored his fingers as he started thrusting them inside Frank. Frank's mouth fell open. He panted into Gerard's mouth. "I love when you pant in my mouth like that. It's so... fucking... hot." He thrusted harder and deeper with each word. Hitting Frank's prostate on the last thrust, caused Frank to cry out. "Ohhhhh! Oh, Gee!" Gerard kept thrusting, emitting more of those beautiful sounds he loved hearing Frank make. "God, Frank. You sound just as beautiful as you look." "Fuck me! Oh, God! Fuck me!" 

Gerard laughed and pulled his fingers out. "I was supposed to be making love to you, baby." "I don't care what you do, as long as you're in me." Gerard brung his hand up to his face and spit into it. Frank smirked, as he reached back down, and smeared it all over his member. "I know how you like it dirty." Gerard winked and Frank laughed. "Shut up and just come on." Gerard lined himself up with Frank's entrance and pushed in. Frank arched up into him and groaned loudly. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist. Gerard slowly started rocking his hips. "A little faster, baby, please." Frank said breathlessly. Gerard complied, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Frank pulled Gerard down, as far as he could, without hurting his penis, into a hug. Gerard lifted Frank a little and put his left arm under Frank to hold him too. He then started rocking into Frank again. Frank held onto Gerard tighter with each thrust. Gerard hit Frank's prostate, which caused Frank to rake his nails down Gerard's back. Gerard groaned into Frank's neck and thrusted harder. Frank tightened his legs around Gerard, causing him to go deeper. "Ah, fuck! Hnnngh! Oh, God!" Gerard sat up to look at Frank's face. "God, you're so beautiful. I can't stop telling you." Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair and said, "S-so are you, baby. So fucking gorgeous, Gee." 

Gerard smiled and reached down between them to grasp Frank's cock. He started stroking in time with his thrusts. Frank started squirming and whimpering. He arched up and rolled his head side to side. "G-gee. Geeee. Oh, Gee... I'm close. I'm so close." "Me too sugar. Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me, Frankie. So fucking good." Gerard picked up speed as he started feeling his climax approaching. "Shit, baby. Cum for me Frankie." Frank smirked and said, "Make me." Gerard pulled out of Frank and sat in a sitting position. He pulled Frank on top of him, put himself back in, and wrapped his arms around him. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard again and held onto his shoulders. Frank started rocking on his cock and threw his head back in ecstasy, as Gerard started pounding up into him. "Oh, Gee! Make me cum." Gerard started stroking him in time to his thrusts. Frank yelled out when Gerard hit his prostate. Every stroke after that was aimed right at it. Frank tangled his hands in Gerard's hair and pulled his head back. Gerard gripped Frank tighter and hit his prostate at the same time. Frank started spilling all over them. "Ahhhhhhhh, fuck Gee!" His muscles clenched around Gerard's dick. Frank dropped his head on Gerard's shoulder as he continued pumping into him. Gerard's hips stuttered and soon after he was cumming inside Frank. "Mmmmmm, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Frankie. Fuck."

••••••••••••••••••••  
"Come on, Frankie. Please? Sing it to me." Frank giggled and blushed. "Okay, Gee." Frank picked up his acoustic and smiled. Frank fake cleared his throat and Gerard laughed. "You're so damn silly." Frank smiled a goofy smile and then looked at Gerard, seriously. Gerard looked back, as he waited for Frank to start singing, and playing. 

"Why are you so far away? Even when you're standing next to me. Your eyes give you away. Telling secrets when your mouth don't feel like talking. 

And I'll be your Lloyd Dobbler. With a boombox out in the street. And I'll be there if you need someone. Even if he isn't me. 

Lying in your bed. As lights dance across the ceiling. I listen to you breathe. Toss and turn in your sleep. And I wish that you'd believe. 

That I'll be your Lloyd Dobbler. With a boombox out in the street. And I'll be there if you need someone. Even if he isn't me. 

There's a Norman Rockwell painting. Two kids sitting on a bench. It reminds me of all the stupid things. I'd like for us to share. But I don't care."

When Frank opened his eyes he saw Gerard smiling but crying. "What's wrong?" Gerard shook his head and wiped the tears on his face. "It was sweet... that's all." Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "You really did write that for me..." Frank nodded. "I love it, just as much as I love you." Frank beamed and sat his guitar down. He crawled up the bed and hugged Gerard. "I love you too, baby." "I know you do." They kissed sweetly for a short while. "So, Gee." "Yeah?" "I'm not tired, so, do you wanna go back downstairs and watch more movies." Gerard smiled and nodded. "Of course! That's, obviously, always been my favorite thing to do with you." Frank smiled and jumped out of the bed. He ran to the door screaming "To the bat cave!" Gerard laughed and ran after him.


	10. Shut Up And Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples have that dinner they planned and share some memories.
> 
> Frank and Jamia ask Lindsey and Gerard out on a date.
> 
> Alicia and Mikey make a late night run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this story. I am going to write an epilogue one day. ;) I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it. I hit a block with this one and then other things going on in my life; vacations, concerts, personal (mental) problems, and family. I felt very bad about having you guys wait. I wrote a couple people complaining about it but I've gotten it through myself. Here it is, though, finally. I hope I made this worth the wait.
> 
> Chapter title Shut Up And Drive, Rihanna.

They all sat around at the table conversing. It was Friday night and they had just finished the dinner they had planned earlier that week. "I need the bathroom." Alicia said before standing up and darting for the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Mikey said as he went to assist her. "I still can't believe she's pregnant. I'm going to be an Uncle. Better yet, Mikey's going to be a Father." Everyone hummed their agreements with smiles on their faces. Lindsey stood and started gathering the plates. Jamia began helping Lindsey with the dishes. She took the plates over to the sink, and Lindsey took them from her, and said, "Sit down. You cooked; I've got the dishes, beautiful." Jamia smiled and nodded. She began to walk away when Lindsey whispered her name. Jamia turned around, "Can I have a kiss?"

Jamia blushed and walked back to her. Lindsey sat the dishes down and reached for her. She wrapped her arms around Jamia's lower back. Jamia stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck, and gave her the sweetest kiss she could muster. The guys exchanged smiles and then looked back at the girls. Jamia nipped Lindsey's lip with her teeth. Lindsey smirked and said, "That's something we'll get to later." The guys started laughing and the girls snapped out of their lover’s trance. "Shit. Forgot y'all were here. Fuck you two." Jamia said as she stalked back to the table and sat down.

Lindsey gave them the finger and started on the dishes. The boys continued to snicker. "So..." Lindsey started, "Are we going to tell them about us?" Gerard stopped chuckling and said, "I don't see why not." Just then the pregnant couple walked back into the kitchen. Mikey helped Alicia into her seat, and kissed her forehead, before taking his seat. Frank reached over and rubbed Alicia's back. "Feeling better?" She nodded and said, "I'll be glad when this part is over. If it's ever over. Some people go through their whole pregnancy puking. I don't think I'd survive that." Frank continued to rub her back. "I hope that doesn't happen." Alicia nodded again in agreement. Jamia went to the fridge and got Alicia a ginger ale. "Here. This should help." "Thank you."

Alicia drunk some of the soda and sighed. "That was really good, actually." She drank some more as everyone stared at her, including Lindsey. "Slow down baby girl." Mikey said. Alicia blushed and sat the soda down. She burped and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Excuse me. I'm sorry guys. I've turned into a pig, it seems." Everyone shook their heads no and a few of them said "no". Lindsey walked over to Alicia, she kneeled down in front of her, and said, "Don't ever say that again. You're not a pig; you're a beautiful, pregnant woman. You're eating for two now." Frank chimed in "Yeah. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You're beautiful and glowing. I can't wait to see Jam like this."

Jamia smiled and blew a kiss to her husband. Gerard nodded and looked at his brother, "Make sure to always remind her of her beauty Mikes." "Don't worry, Gee. He's doing a great job with that." Mikey leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back lovingly and the said, "Now... *clasps hands* can we take this to the living room, so I can lay out on that amazing couch, and my husband gives me a foot massage, because he loves me very much? *bats eyelids* *pout*" Everyone laughed and Lindsey said, "Sure. Soon as I finish these dishes." "I'll help you baby." Lindsey smiled at her husband and they went to finish the dishes.

••••••••••••••••••••  
Alicia kicked Mikey, with the foot he was massaging, as everyone laughed at her, recalling what Mikey said. "I'm sorry baby, but that was funny. I remember your Mom was fuming. Your Father handled it surprisingly well! He got so many cool points for that." Alicia shrugged and laughed. "I don't care. They had it coming. They never had a legit reason to be bothering me. They called me to the office all the time for no reason! You guys know they did! It was my colorful hair and piercings! They just tried to fuck with me." Gerard laughed and said, "They never messed with Frank. Frank was the smart ass!" Mikey nodded and said, "I think that's because they got tired of his snappy ass remarks." Frank laughed and said, "I still would've never done what Alicia did." Everybody burst out into laughter again! Mikey sat Alicia's feet on the couch and jumped up.

He walked over toward the window, grabbed a piece of mail, and began to talk. "Alicia Simmons!" Frank got up off the floor and started walking over happily. He grabbed the mail, and pretended to rip open his gown, and drop it. He began quoting, what the shirt said, that Alicia was wearing under it. "Fuck this school. I'm finally... *turns around* out!" Then he lifts up his fake skirt to reveal the underwear that said, "Kiss My Ass!" Gerard gasped, pretending to be Mrs. Simmons, and jumped up, to run and grab Frank, off the "stage". "I'm so sorry Mr. Hemingway. *pulls Frank*" Jamia stood up shaking her head pretending to be Alicia's Dad. She smiled at Frank and said, "Honey. I can't believe you did that. Your Mom is so going to have your head."

Lindsey laughed and went to sit by Alicia's feet. She grabbed her foot and started massaging it. "I can't believe I missed that shit. I would've paid money to see their faces." Alicia nodded and said, "Yeah. The staff was so shocked, and upset, trying to calm down the hooting peers." Everybody went and sat back down. Mikey sat beside Lindsey's legs on the floor. "Nothing epic happened like that at my graduation." Gerard said, "Mine either baby. We're just a boring old couple, who had nothing fun happen at their graduations." Gerard made a bunny face at Lindsey and she laughed. "So, what's been going on with you guys? I've been so wrapped up in this pregnancy stuff that I haven't really been speaking to any of you."

"Well... Lindsey and I... have become an item." Alicia and Mikey looked around waiting for someone to crack a smile and say "just kidding". When no one did Alicia said, "And you guys are okay with this? I mean, you two did have a thing, so how could you not be?" she shrugged. "So, Gerard and I do have a thing." Gerard smiled at Frank and blushed. He was happy to finally hear Frank being sure of them again. Mikey smiled and looked at everyone. "So it's just one big happy family, huh?" "Yeah, except I don't have sex with Jamia and Frank don’t with Lynz, obviously." Alicia piped up and began asking questions. "So do you guys have schedules and stuff? Like itineraries and shit? Do y'all ever bump heads? Like what's up?"

Lindsey laughed and said, "We don't have any of those things. We just go with the flow. And so far, no. We haven't bumped heads. But I don't think we ever will. We seem to already have this under control." "Yeah, hopefully it stays that way." Frank intervened. Everyone nodded in agreement. Frank got up and said, "So! How about a game of Mooooonopolyyyyyyyy!?" Alicia swung her legs off of Lindsey. "Let's fucking do it!" Everyone started getting up, and started sitting around the coffee table, while Frank went to retrieve the game. He came back in and spoke as he was walking over to the table. "Okay. No cheating..." "Mikey!" Everyone said and then laughed. "Exactly, Mikey." Mikey shoved Frank and said, "Just set this shit up."

**********  
Alicia took off her shoes and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Mikey joined her only seconds later. "Well that was a very fun, well needed, get together." "I agree, Ali. Want a bath or just bed?" Alicia thought as she took off her clothes and threw them in the clothes basket. "I guess I could go for a quick bath. Very quick though. I'm tired." Mikey nodded and proceeded to the bathroom to run her bath water. "Not too hot baby! Remember what the doctor said!" "I got it!" Alicia smiled and walked over to her dresser. She took off her jewelry and put it in her jewelry box. She then walked over to their full length mirror and looked at her reflection sideways.

Mikey came out of the bathroom and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her belly. He kissed the back of her neck and mumbled "I can't wait until we start seeing progress." Alicia smiled and leaned her head into him. He let go of her and walked in front of her and got down on his knees. He rubbed her belly and put his head on it. "I'm going to take good care of you and your Mommy. You hear me? I'm going to give you all the love you need. We both are; Mommy and Daddy." Alicia smiled and patted Mikey's head. "You're so amazing Mikey. I love you." Mikey stood up and kissed his wife. "I love you too, baby. So damn much. That's why I made you my wife. Every day, every second I fall more and more in love with you. And this is not me speaking bullshit. Ali, I mean it. I love you more than life itself. But then again, you are life. You give me life; Joy and I don't ever wanna lose that. Never. I love you. *kiss* Ali. *kiss* Ali, Ali, Ali."

Mikey's voice quivered as he said her name that last time. She lifted his head to see tears brimming his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" He sniffed and laid his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you." "And you'll never know. We're in this forever. Unless you wanna die. Until death do us part." Mikey chuckled and sniffed. "You're too perfect. Look at me. I think I'm getting your symptoms." She giggled as he hugged her and then took her hand. "Come on. Let's get you in this tub and out."

••••••••••••••••••••  
Alicia moaned as Mikey dug in deeper. "That feels so good baby. Don't stop." Mikey smiled as he applied more pressure. "A little harder." Mikey complied and earned another earnest moan from Alicia's pretty lips. "That's enough baby. Thank you." Mikey stopped massaging Alicia's back and turned her around. "You're sure that doesn't hurt the baby?" "Not yet. I have to grow a little more first. But I don't even think it does any harm." Mikey nodded and kissed Alicia's forehead. He leaned down and kissed their baby. "I can't wait until you get bigger baby." He rubbed Alicia's stomach as he laid down next to her.

They stared in each other's eyes as he continued rubbing her belly. "I never thought this would be me. Married, with a career and a child on the way. This is everything I never thought I'd have. You're my dream I never knew I wanted. I love you so much Ali." "I love you so much too, Mikey." They kissed sweetly one last time before turning off their lamps and going whispering sweet nothing's to each other until they fell asleep.

**********  
Lindsey smiled as her husband came up and kissed her with his wet lips. "Baaabe! Wipe your mouth first." She smiled as he wiped his lips. "It's your wetness." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Alicia looks beautiful, don't you think!?" Lindsey called out to her husband. "Yes, she does." he said as he came back in the room and got in bed. "I can't wait until we get pregnant. I want to see how much you'll glow." Lindsey chuckled and shook her head. "I can't imagine it."

Gerard looked at her and smiled. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. "You'll be the most beautiful woman in the world." Lindsey blushed and giggled. "Thanks baby." Gerard nodded and pulled the covers up over them. "Wanna watch something?" Lindsey nodded and reached for the remote.

••••••••••••••••••••  
Gerard woke up as he smelled something amazing being made. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he was finished he went downstairs to find his wife in the kitchen plating their food. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her head. "Smells good baby." "Thank you. It'll taste even better. Go take a seat."

He kissed her head one more time before going to take his seat at the table. Lindsey was right behind him with their plates. She went to the cupboard and got two glasses out along with two mugs. She took the glasses to the table and sat them down. She then went to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. She went to the table and poured the juice into the glasses. Once finished she returned the juice to the refrigerator and went back to the counter. She grabbed the finished coffee and poured it into the mugs.

She took the mugs to the table and sat those down too. "Thank you so much baby." Lindsey nodded and kissed his forehead. "It's always my pleasure. Especially when you appreciate it." "I always do baby. Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" Lindsey nodded as she chewed her food. "Mhmm. It was great. The food was amazing. Jamia has always been a great cook." It was Gerard's turn to nod. "I agree. Frank helped. He poured the sauce." Lindsey burst out laughing and hitting the table.

"I'm sooo telling him that one." Gerard's eyes grew wide as he continued to laugh. "No. No you can't. He'll fucking punish me man." Lindsey's laughter died down a bit. "Oh yeah? Then maybe I should really tell him. *raised brow* You'd like the punishment, no? *smirk*" She nudged him with her foot under the table. Gerard finally calmed down and answered. "I guess so. *smirk*" "Hmmm. I bet. *wink*" "Hush up and eat lady." Lindsey chuckled and finished eating her breakfast as she repeatedly looked at Gerard with a knowing smirk. He smirked back at all the right moments.

••••••••••••••••••••  
The phone rung as Gerard and Lindsey were sat on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. Lindsey reached for the phone on the table and answered with a smile on her face. Gerard eyed her suspiciously, as he muted the television, and listened to see who was on the phone.

Jamia: "Hey! Did you guys have fun yesterday?"  
Lindsey: "Yes, we did, actually. We talked about it over breakfast. It was a really good dinner."

Jamia smiled at Lindsey's answer. She twirled the cord nervously as she asked her next question.

Jamia: "Cool, cool. So, Frank and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go out together later on? Around 6ish? To the movies or just out? Maybe an arcade or something? I don't know."

She bit on her lip nervously while she waited for an answer. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden. She chucked it up as the fact that they're a couple now. She smiled as she heard Lindsey asking Gerard if he wanted to go.

Lindsey: "Sure. We'd love to go. We'll figure out where later, cool?"  
Jamia: "Yeah, cool! We'll pick you guys up at 6ish."

They shared a quick laugh and then said their goodbyes.

Gerard smiled and said, "Well you were all smiles and giggles. Look at you. You've really got it bad huh?" Lindsey punched his shoulder. "Shut up." Gerard's text tone alerted and he looked to see who it was. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw Frank's name displayed on the screen. Lindsey laughed and punched Gerard again. "Now who's got it bad?" Gerard laughed and opened the text.

Frank: "Can't wait to see you later. I miss you. xofrnk"

Gerard grinned as he typed his reply quickly. He put his phone down and took the television off mute. He snuggled back on the couch with his wife and watched cartoons.

**********  
Gerard: "Can't wait to see you too. I miss you more. xo"

Frank smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and went to the bedroom where his wife was. "So Jam, what are you going to wear for our hot dates tonight?" Jamia laughed obnoxiously loud. "I was thinking rocking but sexy again. What do you think?" Frank walked up behind Jamia, who was stood looking in the closet, and kissed her on her neck, as he circled his arms around her waist. "I think you're always rocking but sexy." Jamia giggled and turned to face her husband. "Keep up with the compliments *kiss* and I just might show you *kiss* my appreciation." "Mmm. I'll keep that in mind. *kiss*"

Jamia bit her lip and turned back around to rummage through the closet. "What are you wearing?" Frank exhaled as he walked to the bed and plopped down on it. "Eh. I don't know. Probably jeans, a dress shirt, and converse. Or a flannel shirt with a tee and jeans. I don't know. Maybe I'll just go with a long sleeve, short sleeve, combo and jeans." Jamia laughed and said, "Either way you're wearing jeans." Frank sat up and threw a pillow at her. "Hush woman." She threw the pillow back and walked over to him. She straddled him and smirked. She leaned her head to the side letting her long black hair sway off her shoulders. "You're not going to get that appreciation I was talking about. How about that?" "Mmm." Frank palmed her butt and caused her to rise up and then grind down seductively. "You can't do that to me."

Jamia chuckled at her husband. "Says who?" She ground down again causing Frank to hiss in pleasure. "Keep that up baby and I'm going to have to take it." She linked her fingers behind his head and continued to grind into him. "Fuck baby. You're asking for it, huh?" He grabbed her hair and pulled lightly. She moaned as she nodded, as much as the hold he had on her hair would let her, and ground down harder. "Oh, yeah. I'm asking for it." Frank started returning the favor by grinding up into her. She moaned and bucked slightly. Just as they were getting to the brink of letting go and giving in they heard their doorbell ring.

"Fuck! Who is that?" Jamia whined. "I don't know. Obviously no one who comes here often cause they rung the bell." He tapped her thigh signaling for her to get up. She exhaled angrily and stood up. "It'd better be good man." She walked downstairs briskly and answered the door. It was UPS dropping off a package. "Hey. I have a package for Frank Iero." Frank walked up behind her and said, "I got this baby. Go ahead." She nodded and waved bye to the man. The man smiled politely as he waved back. "Hey. I'm Frank." The man smiled again and said, "Hello. I just need your signature and I'll be on my way." Frank nodded and signed the screen. "Okay good. Here you go."

Frank took the box and smiled. "Thank you." "The pleasure was mine Mr. Iero." He stuck out his hand and Frank shook it. "Nice grip. See you again hopefully." Frank raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, wow. Uh thank you again. See ya." The guy nodded and began walking off. Frank closed the door and went to locate his wife. "Jam! Where are you?" "In the basement babe!" Frank sat the box down and went in the basement. Jamia was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when Frank walked in. He went and sat next to her and chuckled. "So he just sort of kinda hit on me." Jamia erupted into a laughing fit. "Oh my God. Really? What did he say?" "Nice grip. See you again hopefully." Jamia laughed harder if that was even possible. "So lame, oh my God!" Frank laughed with her as he nodded in agreement. "He was kind of cute though. You should've gone for it." Jamia nudged Frank jokingly. "Yeah, okay. So Gerard could have my head on a platter? No, thank you. He wasn't that cute." Frank said using emphasis on "that".

Jamia laughed again and then took a sip of her beer. She handed it to Frank and he drunk some before sitting it down. "Wanna finish what you started?" Frank asked with a smirk. Jamia smirked back and climbed on top of him. "Just take off everything and fuck me. No foreplay, just go." Frank smirked and proceeded to take off her clothes. "As you wish my love."

**********  
The cool breeze in Mikey's car made him shiver. He rolled up his windows and grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat. Mikey just got on his lunch break and decided to go meet his wife for a quick lunch. When he pulled up to the diner he spotted his wife's apple red car and smiled. He parked his car and grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. He got out and walked into the diner. He spotted Alicia sitting at the back of the diner. She spotted him too and waved him over. He walked over briskly and kissed her on the forehead. He then tried to kiss her stomach, but decided on just kissing his hand, and touching it. "Did you order?" "Mhmm. How's work?"

Mikey shrugged of his jacket and made an "eh" face. "Eh, you know. Still new to everything but not bad. Once I get the hang of this it'll be smooth sailing." Alicia nodded and smiled at him. "Work for me is okay as long as I keep a trash can nearby." Mikey's content expression turned into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry baby." "Hush up with all that. We knew what the possibilities were when we had sex. I'm fine." she said with a wave of her hand. "Just get me tons of crackers and water to walk around with." Mikey smiled warily and nodded. "Whatever you say sweetheart." Alicia looked up and smiled happily as she saw the waiter approaching with her food. "Here you go Alicia." She sat Alicia's food and drinks down and leaned over to Mikey to do the same with his food. "Hello Mikey." Mikey smiled and nodded to her. "Hey, Samantha."

She smiled cheerily as she put down their napkins and utensils. "I was stating to your wife that it's been a while." Mikey chuckled and said, "Ah, well yes. We've been a bit busy recently." The girl did a little shrill and Mikey jumped. "I know! She told me! Congratulations on your bundle of joy!" Alicia laughed as Mikey chuckled and said "thank you". "I'm sorry. I'm just excited. It's so awesome, ya know? Well, anyway, enjoy your food guys. Holla if ya need me. You know the drill." She smiled and walked away with pep in her step.

Mikey looked at Alicia and smiled. "You'd think she was the one expecting. *smile* She's a sweetheart, though." Alicia nodded as she continued to chew. She covered her mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, she is. Been here feeding us for almost a year now. I guess I'd be that overjoyed too if I found out my favorite couple was expecting." Mikey raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Now how do you know we're her favorite couple? Tons come in here, ya know?" Alicia swallowed and said, "Yup. She told me though. Anyway. Eat up. We need to be back at work soon." Mikey picked up his utensils and started eating without another word.

••••••••••••••••••••  
"Hey babe..." Alicia started as she came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush dangling in her mouth and tooth paste everywhere on her mouth. "...do you think we're becoming boring?" Mikey looked up from his comic and chuckled at her appearance. "You're too damn cute, you know that?" Alicia laughed and nodded. "You tell me that a lot." Mikey then sighed and said, "But to your question, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Alicia held up her finger and went back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth out, and gargle mouthwash. Mikey went back to reading as he waited for her to return.

She came back out wiping her mouth on a rag and throwing it in their hamper. She pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Mikey wrapped his arm around her as she started reading his comic. Then she remembered she was talking to him and finished what she was saying. "I ask because we always eat breakfast, go to work, go to lunch, come back home, and take a bath, or just get ready for bed. We don't actually hang with the crew anymore. Shit we barely watch television anymore. *sigh* I guess I just want us to have fun before we're not able to anymore." Mikey put down the comic and kissed her forehead. He hugged her to his chest and kissed her forehead again. "I see what you're saying. It's cool to have fun, but sometimes I just wanna do everything you just said. Sometimes I just wanna cuddle in bed with you and share a comic like we were just doing. That's never been boring for us, has it?"

Alicia shook her head no and snuggled closer to him. "Look all I'm saying is we don't always have to do those things to enjoy each other’s company. But maybe we should start going out more before our baby's arrival. But you do know that just because we have a child doesn't mean we're doomed to a boring life. I mean, look at my parents for instant. They still partied while having me and Gee." Alicia nodded and smiled. "I guess you're right. I love you." Mikey lifted Alicia's head by the chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you too, Ali." He rubbed his finger back and forth across her lip and then nibbled it. "Now, what we do need to do, *kiss* is make as much love as possible, loudly, *kiss* before our bundle of joy. Do you agree baby?" Mikey kissed her again and she grinned into the kiss as she nodded her head. "I definitely agree with that."

She backed up, and sat up, after kissing Mikey one last time, and straddled him. She put her hands on his waist and squeezed lightly. "Wanna get started now?" Mikey grinned and gyrated up into her. She smirked and pushed down. "Well... I guess that's all the answer I need." She smirked as she slowly slid off his lap and began taking off his pajama pants. "I'll start by showing you how much I appreciate you... with my mouth."

**********

Frank and Jamia knocked on the door and patiently waited for it to be opened. Lindsey opened the door with Gerard right behind her grabbing their jackets. “You guys look amazing.” Frank said as he reached out and hugged Lindsey and then moved to the side so Jamia could do the same. Gerard came to the door and hugged them both and then said, “Thank you. You guys look amazing, too.” They all smiled at one another. “So, shall we?” Jamia said, stretching her arm out for Lindsey and Gerard to lead the way to the car.

They all got in the car, with Jamia as the driver, and Lindsey in the passenger side. The guys were in the back, obviously, and they all buckled up. Jamia started the car and turned to face the rest of them. “So where to?” “I was thinking the arcade and then dinner. What do you guys think?” Frank asked from the back seat. “Sounds good to me.” They all answered and then laughed. Jamia turned back around and settled into her seat. “Arcade, here we come.” 

**********

Alicia bounced on her toes as she happily looked at the crib. They had decided to go on a run to Babies R’ Us instead of sitting in the bed for the rest of the day. “Baby, I want that one.” Mikey walked over and looked at it. He shook it to make sure it was sturdy. Alicia laughed and Mikey gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and said, “Just so dad like. Besides, you’ll put it together so if this one is sturdy or not doesn’t matter.” Mikey laughed and rubbed it. “Just making sure it’s good quality for our little one, is all.” Alicia smiled and walked over to the matching rocking chair. “Can we get this too? I heard they’re good for the amazing parents and baby late nights.” Mikey nodded and kissed her forehead. “Of course babe. He reached down and picked up the box containing the crib. He sat it in the cart at a weird angle and Alicia laughed again, this time at his facial expression. “I’m gonna go get another cart; because this,” he gestured at the cart with his hand, “isn’t gonna work.” Alicia continued laughing as she nodded. “Go on. I’m gonna continue to browse.” She started to push the cart and Mikey grabbed it. “Is that okay for you? I mean, this is kind of heavy for you to be pushing.” “I’m gonna have to push one of them Mikes.” Mikey thought and then shook his head. “Of course you are.” He stood there and continued thinking. “I could push and pull.” Alicia pushed Mikey’s hand off the cart and began pushing it. “Stop worrying your pretty little head and just go get the other damn cart, please.” Mikey started to walk away slowly and then finally picked up speed and went to get the cart.

When he returned with the cart he grabbed the box with the chair in it and put it in. He walked to the next aisle and saw his wife looking at the changing tables. “We’re gonna need one of these too, but we can get that another day.” Mikey nodded and led her over to the aisle with the bottles and everything containing to feeding. “Are you gonna breast feed?” Mikey asked as he crouched down and picked up one of the breast pumps.

Alicia grabbed a set of bottles and observed them. “Yeah, baby.” She put the bottles in the cart and walked over to Mikey. She reached for the box he was handing her as he reached for another brand. “Which one do you think is best?” Alicia looked at both brands and then to the other two brands on the shelf. “I think the one you’re holding would be best. It’s a double pump and electric. That should be perfect. If we have problems we can always come and get a new one.” Mikey agreed and stood up. He put the pump in his cart and then went over to the pacifiers. 

“Mikey, pick out the ones that match my… nipples.” Mikey chuckled and looked at her for an explanation. “I read in a magazine at the doctor’s office that you should get bottles and pacifiers that match the mother’s nipples because the baby more than likely will reject anything otherwise due to being used to the shape and size of the mother’s nipples.” Mikey’s face showed that he understood as he searched the racks and then grabbed the pack he was satisfied with. He walked over to Alicia’s cart and picked up the bottles she picked out. “Baby, these match your nipples perfectly.

Alicia looked up at Mikey from her crouched position where she was looking at bibs and laughed when he wriggled his eyebrows at her. “Shut up boy. Just put them in the cart.” Mikey laughed and did as he was told. Alicia grabbed the bibs she was satisfied with and showed Mikey for conformation. He agreed and she threw them in the cart. Mikey walked over and held his hand out for her to take. She took it and stood up. “Thanks baby.” She grabbed her cart and started pushing in the direction of checkout. “This is enough for now. I’m getting a bit tired.” 

Mikey smiled and nodded. They went to checkout and handled everything and received congratulations. They took everything to the car and loaded it inside and then climbed in themselves. “Thank was exciting. I love you Ali.” Mikey reached over and touched Alicia’s belly, “I love you too little one.” Alicia smiled and leaned over to kiss Mikey. “I love you too baby.” Mikey kissed her nose and then touched foreheads with her before pulling back and starting the car. “This is gonna be the best thing I’ve ever gotten right in my life and I’m glad it’s you with whom I’m sharing it with.” Alicia nodded and then Mikey pulled off to head home.

**********

The guys sat around the table enjoying their deserts and each other’s company. “This was a very fun night. Thanks for asking us out guys.” Gerard nodded his head in agreement with his wife. “No problem guys. It was Frank’s idea mainly. This is why he’s paid for everything.” They laughed at Jamia and Frank threw his napkin at her softly across the table. She wrinkled her nose at her husband and stuck out her tongue. Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank on the side of his mouth. He whispered in Frank’s ear, “I’ll be sure to pay you back.” Frank smirked and side eyed the girls. He kissed Gerard and winked. “Remember you said that.” Gerard pulled back and smirked. “I surely will.” 

The girls shook their heads and laughed at the boys. “You two just can’t behave can you?” Gerard looked at Lindsey and said, “You’re one to talk.” Lindsey raised her brow at him and replied, “You know, if that’s a complaint…” Gerard quickly interrupted her. “It’ll never be a complaint babe.” Jamia laughed and shook her head. “How quickly you change your tune when sex is about to be taken away.” “Hush.” Gerard laughed at Jamia and Frank called the waiter over for their bill.

He paid for the bill and they all gathered their stuff and went out to the car. “I’m not ready to go home.” Jamia said. “Let’s go out to the river.” Frank nodded and looked around at the other two. “Game?” They nodded and hopped in the car. Frank drove this time with Gerard at his side. He was teasingly massaging Frank’s thigh reaching higher and higher until Frank breathed out “Stop. Do you want us to get in an accident?” Gerard chuckled and leaned over to lick Frank’s ear. “No, I guess not.” Frank bit his lip and looked over at Gerard quickly. “You’re gonna be the death of me, literally.” Gerard chuckled and leaned back.

Gerard looked in the rearview mirror and saw the girls giggling, whispering, and pecking at each other’s lips. “They have the right idea.” Frank glanced in the rearview mirror and then chuckled. “Shut up. We’ll get there soon enough and I’ll pull you away from this car to a secluded spot and make it worth the wait.” Frank glanced over at Gerard and saw that he was smirking. “You know it’s true that’s why you’re smirking.” Gerard chuckled and said, “Shut up and drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very muchly for sticking with me through this. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate it! Thank you also for your kudos and reviews!
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
